Chamane
by evey88
Summary: Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TatsuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TatsuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre premier**

Maiko ouvrit les yeux et vit que son réveil allait sonner dans une seconde. Elle désactiva l'alarme.

- Preum's ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Parfois, l'alarme la tirait d'un sommeil profond et c'était désagréable. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Cette nuit, elle avait bien dormi et la journée s'annonçait agréable. Elle s'étira de tout son long et se leva.

Première chose à faire le matin, manger. Elle en avait besoin. Aussi, elle s'empressa de descendre les escaliers pour retrouver ses parents attablés à la cuisine, en robe de chambre légère. Les journées s'étaient réchauffées en ce mois de mai. Maiko leur adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour, ma chérie, répondirent ses parents d'une même voix.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle alla les embrasser et se mit à table. Son père la regarda d'un air amusé.

- Tu es de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir.

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui. C'est une belle journée.

Sa mère l'observa avec un sourire ému.

- Tu es notre petit rayon de soleil. Avant, nous en avions un deuxième.

Maiko fronça les sourcils.

- Maman ! Ne fais pas comme si Shûichi était mort !

Sa mère renifla.

- Tu as raison. Mais on ne le voit plus du tout.

Maiko soupira. Sa mère avait raison. Quant à elle, elle communiquait parfois avec lui par mail mais c'était toujours elle qui devait le relancer. Pour lui, tout tournait autour d'Eiri Yuki. Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, jamais Shûichi ne l'avait présenté à sa famille. Jamais Maiko n'avait pu parler à son idole. Il lui semblait savoir pourquoi. Son aîné avait peur, croyant sans doute que ses parents réagiraient mal à son homosexualité.

Hikari, sa mère, sembla deviner les pensées de Maiko.

- Nous sommes ouverts. On ne lui reproche pas d'être homosexuel, n'est-ce pas, Seichiro ?

Le père de Maiko leva le nez de son journal et acquiesça.

- Tout à fait. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il nous ramène un beau brin de fille.

Maiko ne put dissimuler un sourire. Sa mère, elle, devait penser le contraire et aurait aimé que son fils lui présente un jeune homme beau à tomber par terre. Les propos de cette dernière le lui confirmèrent.

- Hé bien moi, j'aurais aimé qu'il nous présente ce jeune homme. Nous sommes sa famille, après tout ! Et nous l'avons élevé dans la tolérance. Je ne lui reproche pas seulement de ne pas avoir osé nous le présenter mais d'être trop centré sur sa relation et sa carrière pour penser au reste.

Maiko se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Elle avait beau adorer son frère, elle ne pouvait pas donner tort à sa mère. Cette dernière posa des petits croissants dorés et du chocolat chaud devant elle.

- Je suis désolée. Je joue les mauvaises langues. Oublie ça et régale toi, ma chérie.

Maiko esquissa un sourire.

- Merci, maman.

Sur ces mots, elle attaqua son petit déjeuner, lequel était délicieux.

Une fois rassasiée, Maiko se sentait en forme et avait oublié la pointe d'amertume qu'avaient suscité les propos de sa mère. Ils n'avaient pas ébranlé sa bonne humeur. Elle fit une toilette rapide, brossa ses longs cheveux châtains et se maquilla légèrement. L'été approchant, elle opta pour une petite robe bleue. Elle n'oublia pas de prendre une veste car les températures étaient fraîches le matin.

Ensuite, elle vérifia son sac, passa ses bretelles sur son épaule et redescendit.

- Bonne journée ! lança-t-elle à ses parents.

Elle quitta la maison et se rendit à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son moyen de locomotion arrive. Une fois montée, elle se laissa aller à réfléchir. Elle était souvent de bonne humeur, ce qui était inévitable pour elle l'été, d'autant plus qu'elle était d'un tempérament joyeux, comme son frère. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des problèmes.

Son petit ami, par exemple.

Ryuhei était délégué de classe, il était plutôt mignon et adorable. Intelligent, sans avoir un balai dans le derrière comme Shûichi l'aurait dit. Malgré sa position, il lui arrivait de contourner les règles. Maiko et lui s'entendaient bien.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela faisait plus d' un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils n'étaient pas encore passés à l'acte. Maiko était vierge et elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête. Peut-être l'aurait-elle été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pas avec Ryuhei. Même quand elle l'embrassait, elle ne ressentait rien de particulier.

Certes, Ryuhei, en parfait gentleman, ne lui avait jamais fait aucun reproche sur cette relation platonique qu'ils entretenaient. Mais cela devait le frustrer et cela ne lui convenait pas, à elle. Son absence de désir envers lui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Ce n'était pas le bon. Elle aurait aimé qu'il le soit. Il était gentil, intelligent, attentionné. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Maiko était quelqu'un d'honnête et elle savait que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Aussi, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Rompre.

Cette décision devint une détermination, au fur et à mesure qu'elle surveillait les arrêts de bus. Elle allait rompre quand elle le verrait.

Elle se faisait plus de souci pour lui que pour elle. En effet, malgré cela, elle n'était pas malheureuse. La vie qu'elle menait la satisfaisait, elle avait des amis, de bons résultats scolaires et si elle obtenait son bac- le contraire aurait été surprenant- elle irait à l'université et ferait plein de nouvelles rencontres. Elle espérait seulement que Ryuhei resterait son ami. Car c'était ainsi qu'elle le considérait. Comme son meilleur ami.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée et Maiko en descendit. Elle se dirigea vers le portail de l'établissement, où se trouvaient sans doute certains de ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à avoir une vie sociale et n'avait jamais souffert d'une mauvaise réputation, mais depuis que Shûichi s'était fait connaître comme chanteur de Bad Luck et amant de Eiri Yuki, elle était devenue très populaire.

Arrivée à la grille, elle salua quelques amies. Celles ci lui demandèrent si son frère était bien rentré des États-Unis, ce qu'elle confirma. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'amis du président de l'association des élèves à qui elle devait se confronter. En s'approchant, elle n'aperçut pourtant pas son petit-ami.

L'un d'eux l'aperçut et lui fit un signe.

- Hey ! Maiko !

Maiko lui adressa un sourire. Les autres se retournèrent vers elle et s'écartèrent pour lui faire une place dans le groupe.

- Salut les gars. Vous n'avez pas vu Ryuhei ?

Tous secouèrent la tête et l'un d'eux, Sakamoto, prit la parole.

- Non, mais je peux le remplacer, ma jolie.

Maiko esquissa un sourire.

- Désolée mais cela ne va pas être possible.

Sakamoto esquissa un sourire désabusé.

- J'aurais au moins essayé !

- Je voulais lui parler, murmura Maiko. C'est important.

Sakamoto remarqua son air soucieux.

- C'est grave ?

Maiko soupira.

- Question de point de vue. Mais il doit être le premier au courant.

Les amis de Ryuhei promirent qu'ils passeraient le message et elle prit congé d'eux.

Après les cours, elle reçut un SMS de Ryuhei.

« Ne prends pas le bus ce soir. Attends moi devant le lycée à 17h. »

Maiko consulta sa montre. Il lui restait une demi-heure devant elle. Elle se rendit en étude et relut ses fiches pour le bac. Elle avait bien assimilé le cours. La demi-heure passa vite. Quand elle se rendit devant le lycée, son cœur battait à tout rompre. La rupture serait difficile.

Ryuhei l'attendait près d'une voiture, ses cheveux châtains ondulés flottant au vent, ses yeux marrons d'un éclat chaleureux derrière ses lunettes. Maiko eut un pincement au cœur.

- Salut.

L'intéressé lui sourit.

- Désolé de ne pas être venu aujourd'hui, je prenais des leçons de conduite. J'en ai profité car je n'avais pas cours.

- Pas de souci. Ça se passe bien, au volant?

Ryuhei acquiesça.

- Oui. Je suis bon conducteur. Tu voulais me parler ?

Maiko hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

- Je t'écoute.

Maiko prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Ryuhei, je pense que nous devrions cesser de sortir ensemble. Pas en tant qu'amis, mais en tant qu'amoureux.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il resta quelques instants silencieux et peu à peu, son sourire s'évanouit. Son visage était incrédule.

- Tu... as vraiment dit cela ?

Maiko hocha la tête.

- Oui.

L'expression de son visage changea.

- Tu me quittes ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle.

Il la regarda alors d'un air suppliant.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Tu étais distante, ces derniers temps, mais je ne pensais pas que...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Maiko secoua tristement la tête.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Maiko prit son courage à deux mains pour lui répondre.

- J'ai réalisé que je ne suis pas amoureuse.

Elle avait néanmoins de l'affection pour Ryuhei, aussi l'expression de désespoir sur son visage lui fut un supplice.

- Je vois. Je ne peux pas lutter contre cela.

Maiko le regarda avec douceur.

- Je suis tellement désolée.

Ryuhei lui sourit tristement.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu ne peux pas commander tes sentiments alors tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

La compassion qu'elle éprouvait à son égard redoubla.

- Je t'apprécie énormément. Et j'aimerais vraiment que ce sentiment soit de l'amour. Faute de mieux, j'aimerais être ton amie.

Ryuhei opina du chef.

- Bien sûr.

Elle sortit son portable, s'apprêtant à contacter ses parents afin qu'ils viennent la chercher.

- Hé bien, on se voit plus tard ? Suggéra-t-elle à Ryuhei. À moins que tu préfères être seul pendant un certain temps.

Son ex petit ami secoua la tête.

- Non. Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi.

Le front de Maiko se plissa. Elle était soucieuse.

- Ryuhei, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Tu n'es peut-être pas en état de conduire.

Il réussit à sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je tiens le coup. Et mon moniteur d'auto-école sera avec nous. Il attend dans la voiture.

Maiko hésita encore un peu.

- Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis ? Alors laisse-moi l'être en te rendant ce service.

Maiko céda. Elle faisait confiance à Ryuhei et la présence du moniteur la rassurait.

- D'accord.

Ryuhei esquissa un maigre sourire.

- Merci.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Ryuhei au volant, Maiko à l'arrière, puisqu'elle devait laisser la place de devant au moniteur. Ils se mirent en route.

Au moment même où la voiture démarra, Maiko eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle regrettait d'être montée dans cette voiture. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était irrationnel. Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle s'aperçut que le moniteur était de son avis.

- Ryuhei, arrête-toi tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Ryuhei, arrête toi. Je vais prendre le volant.

Ryuhei continua de rouler.

- Merde, Ryuhei ! Tu es aveuglé par tes larmes !

La voiture dérapa et un bruit de klaxon se vit entendre. Tout se passa très vite. Il eut un impact violent, des bruits de verre brisé et Maiko percuta quelque chose de dur. Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante au crâne. Puis elle perdit connaissance.

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien, et ne souffrait plus. Soudain, elle se sentit incroyablement légère et elle comprit qu'elle quittait son corps. Était-elle en train de mourir ? Cela la perturbait moins que cela ne l'aurait dû. L'obscurité s'estompa peu à peu pour être remplacée par un voile de lumière dorée. Irrésistiblement attirée par ce voile, elle le traversa. Elle se retrouva alors dans une vaste et magnifique clairière fleurie. Elle se baissa et cueillit une fleur. Celle ci semblait réelle, mais trop belle pour appartenir au monde qu'elle avait quitté. Maiko se trouvait-elle au Paradis ?

Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas son heure. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Cependant, la clairière était déserte. Elle devait quitter les lieux.

À peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée qu'un bruit de sabots se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un hennissement. Elle se retourna et sourit.

- Bonjour, toi.

Un superbe cheval blanc se trouvait au seuil de la clairière et la regardait. Il semblait l'attendre.

- Je suis censée monter sur ton dos ?

En guise de réponse, le cheval fléchit ses pattes et s'inclina de façon à ce qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos. Elle n'était jamais monté à cheval même si elle en avait rêvé plusieurs fois et là, cela lui semblait tout naturel. À peine l'eut-elle chevauché que l'animal se redressa et elle s'agrippa à sa crinière pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu vas m'emmener auprès de quelqu'un qui aura des réponses ?

À ces mots, le cheval s'élança hors de la clairière. Ils traversèrent la forêt superbe et vivante et rapidement, débouchèrent sur des ruelles qui menaient à une ville. Maiko descendit du cheval et continua à pied. Alors qu'elle passait près d'un café, quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Maiko.

Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme attablée devant une orangeade. Elle avait un visage familier à Maiko mais celle ci n'arrivait pas à la remettre.

- C'est vous qui m'avez parlé ? s'enquit-elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle semblait soucieuse.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

La jeune femme sourit et son visage se creusa de rides, ses cheveux blanchirent.

- Tu me reconnais mieux, ainsi ?

Maiko poussa un cri de surprise.

- Grand mère !

Elle s'approcha d'elle et elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis Maiko lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Sommes-nous au Paradis ?

Sa grand mère sourit.

- Quelque chose d'approchant. C'est un lieu de transition, même si ceux qui ont « traversé le pont » peuvent y retourner. Mais tu n'es pas morte et tu dois rejoindre ton monde. Ton heure n'est pas venue.

Maiko se détacha de son étreinte. Voulait-elle rentrer ? À peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée que le visage tuméfié de Ryuhei apparut devant ses yeux.

- Maiko, murmura-t-il.

Un sentiment d'horreur l'envahit. Était-il mort à cause d'elle ? Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec cela. Malheureusement, sa grand mère disparut, ainsi que le paysage paradisiaque, pour faire place à l'obscurité. Maiko se sentit alors lourde comme une pierre et chuta dans les ténèbres.

Elle poussa un hurlement.

Son propre cri la réveilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre deux**

Maiko ouvrit les yeux, haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle était dans un endroit merveilleux où elle parlait avec sa grand mère et soudain, elle avait fait une chute sans fin dans des abysses obscures. Où était-elle à présent ? Allongée dans un lit. Tout était blanc autour d'elle et elle était reliée à des machines.

- Un hôpital ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'une infirmière arriva, se hâtant auprès d'elle. Elle la regarda d'un air inquiet et bienveillant.

- Ah, tu es réveillée, ma puce ! Je vais en informer les médecins.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Je t'ai entendue crier, c'est pour cela que je suis arrivée.

Maiko réfléchit à la question. Non, elle ne souffrait pas. Pas physiquement du moins. En outre, elle se sentait reposée, régénérée. Psychologiquement, c'était autre chose. Soit elle avait fait une EMI, soit elle avait fait un mauvais rêve. Elle penchait pour la seconde option.

Elle s'efforça de sourire d'un air rassurant à l'infirmière.

- Je vais bien. J'ai du faire un cauchemar...

Elle se figea brusquement. Elle venait d'apercevoir la silhouette de Ryuhei, près de l'infirmière. Il semblait bien portant, contrairement à sa vision cauchemardesque précédente. Mais aussi triste.

Elle poussa un cri de joie.

- Ryuhei ! Je suis contente que tu ailles bien !

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Ryuhei disparut. L'infirmière la regarda d'un air interrogateur et soucieux.

- À qui parles-tu ?

Maiko tressaillit. Elle avait été la seule à voir Ryuhei, de toute évidence. Comment allait-elle ne pas passer pour une folle aux yeux de l'infirmière ? Le mal était fait. Elle avait l'excuse d'avoir reçu un choc à la tête. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait rattraper ses propos.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai cru voir Ryuhei.

L'infirmière la regarda d'un air anxieux.

- Ryuhei ? Celui qui conduisait ?

Maiko hocha la tête.

- Oui.

L'infirmière la regarda avec tristesse. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu as reçu un choc. Peut-être que les hallucinations sont des effets secondaires. Nous allons te faire faire des tests et y remédier, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Maiko en cet instant.

- Où est Ryuheï ?

L'infirmière se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment, d'accord ? C'est ta santé qui importe.

Maiko n'allait pas se contenter de cette absence de réponse.

- C'est pire si vous ne dites rien. Je ne pourrai pas rester tranquille pendant les tests si je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

L'infirmière la regarda d'un air triste et résigné et Ryuhei réapparut à ses côtés, silencieux. Maiko comprit avec horreur ce qui s'était passé avant même que l'infirmière le lui confirme.

- Ryuhei est mort. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Et son moniteur est dans le coma.

Elle s'approcha et caressa le dos de Maiko pour la réconforter.

- Je suis désolée.

Maiko ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire sa mort, car cela signifiait qu'elle en était responsable. Elle devait lui parler mais elle n'allait pas refaire l'erreur de recommencer devant l'infirmière, qui se faisait déjà suffisamment de souci pour elle.

- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, soupira-t-elle.

L'infirmière hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

- D'accord. Je vais renseigner les médecins sur ton état. Ils te feront faire des tests et ta famille viendra te voir. Ça te va ?

Maiko essaya de sourire, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Oui. Merci.

L'infirmière lui lança un dernier regard inquiet et tourna les talons. Maiko remarqua alors qu'une aura rose émanait d'elle. Était-ce le contrecoup du choc, comme Ryuhei ? Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas, même si elle n'avait jamais demandé à voir les esprits et les auras.

Une fois seule, elle se tourna vers Ryuhei.

- Ryuhei, c'est bien toi ? Je suis tellement désolée !

Le visage de l'adolescent se ferma. Il la regarda d'un air douloureux et disparut à nouveau.

- Ryuhei, attends !

Trop tard. Cependant, quelqu'un apparut à sa place. Sa grand mère, qui avait pris l'apparence d'une adolescente.

- Grand mère ! s'exclama Maiko.

Elle lui semblait aussi réelle que Ryuhei. Elle la regarda de ses yeux d'un bleu identique au sien.

- Il s'en veut autant que toi, tu sais ? Laisse-le revenir de lui même. Mais s'il peut partir sans ton aide, c'est tout aussi bien.

Sur ces mots, elle effleura le visage de Maiko et disparut.

Peu de temps après, l'infirmière revint. Elle brillait toujours d'un rose lumineux.

- Tu es prête ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui.

L'infirmière la débrancha aux machines et la fit rouler sur un brancard hors de la chambre. Maiko regarda autour d'elle et vit défiler des gens aux auras dont les couleurs tournoyaient devant ses yeux, des esprits qui parlaient, poussaient des plaintes déchirantes et lui donnaient le tournis. Il lui sembla aussi entendre des pensées résonnant dans sa tête. Elle s'évertua à les ignorer de son mieux.

Elle passa un IRM. Les médecins en déduisirent que tout était normal, ce qui en soi ne l'était pas dans la mesure où elle avait subi un choc violent. Il s'agissait là bel et bien d'un miracle. Ensuite, elle passa un entretien avec un psychiatre. Elle mentit par omission en s'abstenant de lui parler des auras et des fantômes qu'elle avait vus, excepté celui de Ryuhei lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, puisque l'infirmière était témoin de cette vision.

Comme elle répondait aux questions du psychiatre, celui ci lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Tout va bien, Maiko. Tu n'as jamais eu d'antécédents. Et même maintenant, ton discours est cohérent. Tu sembles seulement effrayée et bouleversée, mais c'est le contraire qui serait inquiétant.

Maiko fronça les sourcils.

- Et...pour ma vision ?

Elle aurait dû être soulagée qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. À sa surprise, il sourit.

- Tu sais, Maiko, je suis un scientifique et je suis rationnel. Mais j'ai aussi l'esprit ouvert. Peut-être ne s'agit-il pas là d'une hallucination, mais d'un esprit réel. Certaines personnes deviennent extralucides après avoir frôlé la mort. Peut-être en fais-tu partie.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas te gaver de médicaments alors que tu n'en as visiblement pas besoin. Il y a plein d'effets secondaires.

Maiko hocha la tête. Elle ne tenait pas à devenir un zombie ou prendre du poids. De plus, elle pensait elle même qu'elle n'était pas folle. Sa grand mère avait été si réelle.

- D'accord. Je vous remercie.

L'infirmière la raccompagna à sa chambre. Elle pouvait désormais marcher. Peu de temps après, ses parents arrivèrent. Ils la serrèrent contre eux. Sa mère éclata en sanglots.

- Ma chérie ! Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien !

Maiko ne manqua pas de remarquer l'auras colorée qui émanait d'elle mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je suis désolée. Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- Certainement pas ! Tu n'étais pas au volant.

- Mais c'est moi qui ai quitté Ryuhei.

Maiko leur raconta alors sa rupture avec Ryuhei, l'insistance de ce dernier pour la raccompagner et les suppliques du moniteur pour qu'il s'arrête et lui laisse le volant.

- Ryuhei était aveuglé par les larmes, conclut-elle tristement.

Son père intervint.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je ne veux pas dire du mal de quelqu'un qui est dans le coma mais ce moniteur n'aurait jamais dû laisser Ryuhei prendre le volant. Il aurait dû juger dès le début qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire.

Maiko soupira. Rejeter la faute sur les autres ne la consolait pas vraiment. Ses parents parurent s'en apercevoir.

- Nous avons quelque chose qui te fera peut-être retrouver le sourire. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, dit sa mère.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Shûichi apparut. Son aura était aussi rose que ses cheveux. Il lâcha le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait pour se jeter au cou de Maiko.

- Maiko ! s'écria-t-il.

La convalescente lui rendit son étreinte.

- Salut, grand frère.

Il éclata en sanglots. Maiko fut touchée, mais guère surprise. Son frère était du genre émotif. Elle entrevit ses pensées. Il se sentait coupable.

- Maiko, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus présent.

Maiko réprima un sourire désabusé. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe quand son frère disait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle se serait bien passé de cette faculté.

Leur mère donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son fils.

- Tu en prends conscience? Tu aurais pu ramener Eiri à ta sœur pour te faire pardonner!

- Ah! s'exclama Shûichi.

Son regard s'illumina, comme sous le coup d'une illumination.

- J'ai failli oublier...

Les yeux de sa mère pétillèrent.

- Il va arriver?

Shûichi secoua la tête.

- Non! Le bouquet de fleurs! Qu'est ce que j'en ai fait?

Son père le lui tendit.

- Tu l'as laissé tomber.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es incorrigible.

Shûichi s'empara des fleurs.

- Merci papa, tu me sauves!

Sur ces mots, il déposa le bouquet devant Maiko. Les fleurs étaient magnifiques. Il s'agissait de camélias.

-Lis le mot! lui demanda Shûichi.

Maiko prit la carte qui se trouvait dans les fleurs et s'exécuta.

_Chère Maiko,_

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement et espère te rencontrer bientôt._

_ Affectueusement,_

_ Eiri._

Avant l'accident, quel bonheur délirant cela aurait été de recevoir des fleurs avec un mot signé de Eiri Yuki! Mais à présent, cela ne lui apportait qu'un peu de réconfort. Toutes ces auras, ces voix, ces esprits qui la tourmentaient la rendaient folle et elle avait du mal à n'en rien laisser paraître.

Elle s'efforça de sourire à son frère.

- Merci, Shûichi. Cela représente beaucoup pour moi. Vraiment.

Elle s'était exprimée d'une petite voix et Shûichi ne fut pas dupe.

- C'est tout? s'exclama-t-il.

Leur mère le frappa de nouveau au crâne.

- Shûichi!

Maiko lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas en état de faire des bonds dans tout l'hôpital en hurlant comme une hystérique.

- Évidemment! renchérit sa mère.

Sur ces mots, elle lança un regard appuyé à Shûichi. Celui ci adressa un faible sourire à Maiko.

Comme elle était physiquement en état de rentrer, Maiko ne s'attarda pas à l'hôpital. Elle fut bien entendu conviée à l'enterrement de Ryuhei.

Ce fut un vrai clavaire. À peine Maiko était-elle arrivée au cimetière qu'elle fut submergée par la douleur qui transparaissait dans les pensées des gens, et aveuglée par les auras aux couleurs sombres et inquiétantes. Un cauchemar, en pire dans la mesure où il était réel. C'était tellement insoutenable que Maiko mit des lunettes de soleil pour atténuer la couleur des auras. Elle enfonça sa capeline pour moins bien entendre et se couper du monde extérieur.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle avait l'obligation de saluer les présents. Aussi, quand elle aperçut les parents de Ryuhei, elle s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle d'une petite voix.

La mère de Ryuhei lui adressa un sourire crispé.

- Maiko, ma chérie! Merci d'être venue!

Ses pensées étaient différentes:

_Tu étais avec mon fils quand il est mort. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce de ta faute?_

Maiko sentit la culpabilité et la colère monter en elle.

- C'est normal que je sois venue! Et oui, c'est de ma faute, puisque j'ai rompu avec Ryuhei juste avant l'accident ! Vous savez quoi? Collez-moi un procès, si cela vous chante! explosa-t-elle.

La mère de Ryuhei, cette femme qui avait toujours été si aimable envers elle,lui lança un regard choqué. Maiko l'ignora et s'éloigna d'un pas furieux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses autres pensées accusatrices. Alors qu'elle se recueillait sur la tombe et y déposait des fleurs, elle ne distingua pas les pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient, tant elles étaient nombreuses. Cependant, elle entendait ce bourdonnement qui lui résonnait aux oreilles de façon insupportable. Après avoir fait son discours sur Ryuhei dans lequel elle disait qu'il avait été un petit ami génial, elle partit presque en courant.

Alors que Maiko pensait que le pire était passé, elle se trompait. Il y avait le lycée. Elle s'y rendit munie d'un sweat dont elle rabattit la capuche sur ses oreilles, de lunettes de soleil et elle boucha ses oreilles à l'aide des écouteurs de son MP3. Quand sa mère la vit, elle parut consternée. Cependant, elle en déduisit que Maiko portait cette tenue en symbole de deuil et ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène au lycée, ma chérie?

Maiko sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Non!

Elle respira avant de reprendre:

- Ça ira, maman. Je vais prendre le bus.

Sa mère la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'on risque à nouveau d'avoir un accident à cause d'elle.

Au lycée, les gens se montrèrent distants envers elle, y compris ses amis. Non seulement sa tenue inhabituelle n'incitait pas à l'aborder mais la rumeur de sa culpabilité au sujet de la mort de Ryuhei s'était répandue, sans doute à cause de la mère du jeune homme. Miyabi, la garce du lycée qui aimait avoir des souffre douleur et ne s'en était jamais prise à elle auparavant, changea d'avis.

Maiko tint une semaine. Au bout de ce délai, elle supplia ses parents de la laisser travailler à la maison. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, être au calme. Ils acceptèrent, dans la mesure où ce qu'elle endurait au lycée l'empêchait de travailler correctement et pourrait compromettre sa réussite au bac.

Ainsi, elle travailla chez elle, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger. Certains esprits venaient la voir mais elle prenait le soin de les ignorer. Aussi, lorsqu'elle revint au lycée pour passer les épreuves, des boules quiès aux oreilles pour ne pas entendre les pensées des autres, elle s'en sortit bien.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle apprit, quelques jours après, qu'elle avait obtenu son bac avec mention bien, elle sourit pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

XXX

Shûichi venait de rentrer du studio quand il reçut un coup de fil. Eiri l'enjoignit à décrocher.

- C'est le numéro de tes parents. Réponds.

Shûichi décrocha, espérant avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'hôpital, ne voulant pas la déranger dans ses révisions. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour elle.

- Oui? répondit-il.

- Shûichi? C'est Maiko.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Maiko-chan! Comment vas-tu?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai eu mon bac avec mention bien.

Shûichi poussa un cri de joie.

- C'est génial! Grand frère est fier de toi!

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Shûichi réalisa que si sa sœur avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait été beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

- Je te passe maman, ajouta-t-elle.

Avant que Shûichi ait pu protester, Maiko avait quitté la ligne pour laisser place à sa mère.

- Shûichi?

- Salut, maman.

- Ecoute, je suis très inquiète au sujet de Maiko. Elle s'est renfermée. Elle porte des sweats à capuche trop grands pour elle, elle qui était si féminine. Elle cache son si joli visage avec des lunettes noires et ne parle presque plus. Elle souffre en silence. Je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi.

Shûichi eut une boule dans la gorge.

- Maman, je suis tellement désolé. Je vais trouver quelque chose pour l'aider. Je ne la lâcherai pas ce coup ci.

- Merci, dit sa mère d'une voix brisée.

Shûichi raccrocha, le cœur gros. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa petite sœur? Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et cacha son visage entre ses mains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre trois**

Shûichi avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Il était vraiment inquiet et se sentait coupable, alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir que sa sœur ait son bac. Une main se posa sur sa tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ou tu veux juste que je te réconforte? dit une voix familière.

Shûichi découvrit son visage et regarda l'homme blond au visage angélique et froid qui se tenait devant lui. Son regard doré trahissait une lueur inquiète, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. En temps normal, Shûichi aurait saigné du nez en voyant Eiri se faire du souci pour lui. En cet instant, il se réjouissait un peu, mais pas assez pour adopter son attitude habituelle. Il soupira.

- Je vais bien. Mais je ne cherchais même pas à attirer ton attention puisque je pensais que tu étais devant ton ordinateur.

Eiri fronça les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi te morfonds-tu?

- C'est Maiko.

Une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans les yeux d'Eiri.

- Ta petite sœur? Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait survécu à l'accident sans aucune séquelle et qu'elle était vite rentrée chez elle.

Shûichi acquiesça.

- Oui, mais psychologiquement, elle ne s'en est pas remise. Elle a quitté le lycée pour travailler chez elle et elle s'est renfermée. Même physiquement, maman dit qu'elle est méconnaissable.

Eiri hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est guère surprenant, si elle a perdu son petit ami.

Shûichi tressaillit. Il venait de se rappeler d'un détail qui n'était pas moindre.

- Justement. Elle venait de rompre avec lui et d'après ce que maman m'a dit, il était aveuglé par les larmes au moment de la collision.

Le regard d'Eiri se fit étrange.

- Je vois.

Shûichi lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Qu'entendait-il par là? Eiri remarqua sa perplexité et poussa un soupir agacé.

- C'est évident, non? Elle pense que c'est de sa faute. Elle se sent coupable.

Shûichi secoua la tête.

- Mais c'est faux! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'auto-détruise!

Sur ces mots, il cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Eiri lui caressa les cheveux. Il culpabilisa de s'en réjouir un peu malgré son inquiétude sincère pour sa sœur.

- Shûichi, murmura Eiri.

Shûichi le regarda à nouveau. Eiri l'étudia attentivement avec un regard étrange.

- Toi aussi, tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas? Nous ne sommes jamais venus voir ta famille, toi et moi.

Shûichi acquiesça.

- Oui. J'ai été tellement égoïste et centré sur moi même.

Un vrai gamin gâté. Eiri esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Hé bien, il n'est pas trop tard pour y remédier.

Shûichi sentit l'espoir l'envahir. Si Eiri l'aidait, il pourrait se racheter.

- Que proposes-tu?

- Invitons ta sœur à passer les vacances d'été chez nous.

Shûichi fut saisi de surprise. Était-il sérieux? Il n'avait jamais reçu ses amis chez lui, même pour quelques jours et là, il lui proposait d'inviter Maiko, une de ses groupies, pour au moins un mois? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- Tu le veux vraiment? S'étonna-t-il.

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel.

- Contente toi d'accepter.

Shûichi se jeta à son cou.

- Yukiii! Tu es trop gentil!

Le romancier le repoussa doucement.

- Ça va, on a compris.

Shûichi gloussa. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Eiri l'aurait envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce à coups de poing. Il sourit à son amant.

- Merci, Yuki.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- C'est un peu de ma faute si tu ne vois plus tes proches. Comme tout tourne autour de moi chez toi, tu t'es isolé. J'y suis donc pour quelque chose.

Shûichi voulut protester, lui dire qu'il n'était coupable en rien, mais Eiri le fit taire d'un nouveau sourire, qui lui promettait des perspectives intéressantes.

- Par contre, nous n'allons plus pouvoir baiser à tout va quand ta sœur sera là. Je te propose donc de compenser dès maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, Shûichi sentit le sang lui monter au nez.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Eiri.

XXX

La joie qui avait habité Maiko lorsqu'elle avait obtenu son bac avec mention assez bien commençait déjà à se dissiper. Elle était de nouveau hantée par sa culpabilité et des esprits. De plus, elle faisait des cauchemars la nuit. La seule chose qui la réconfortait était que ses parents n'avaient que des pensées bienveillantes à son égard, même si elle vivait mal leur inquiétude. Elle avait commencé à réfléchir aux universités qui l'intéressaient, mais comment pourrait-elle supporter toutes les auras et pensées des étudiants? Elle se rassurait en songeant qu'elle avait deux mois pour réfléchir à ce problème.

Alors qu'elle écoutait de la musique dans sa chambre, son téléphone vibra. Elle décrocha.

- Oui?

- Maiko-chan? C'est Shûichi!

Elle sourit. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait eu plus de nouvelles de lui qu'en un an.

- Salut, grand frère. Tu vas bien?

- Je te renvoie la question. Et interdiction de mentir.

Son ton était sévère et Maiko sut que dire la vérité était la seule option.

- Ce n'est pas facile, confessa-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit son frère avec douceur.

Cela, Maiko en doutait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle endurait, même si elle était touchée qu'il essaie de comprendre.

- Écoute, je pourrais te dire tout ce que je veux au téléphone, ça n'ira pas mieux, n'est-ce pas? Je vais employer les grands moyens.

Cette fois ci, Maiko était vraiment curieuse. Qu'est-ce que son grand frère avait encore en tête?

- D'accord. Quel est le plan?

Shûichi ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant planer le suspense.

- Tu vas passer tes vacances chez Yuki et moi.

Le cœur de Maiko fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Oui. Je sais que ça paraît incroyable. Mais tiens-toi bien. C'est l'idée de Yuki.

En effet, c'était incroyable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter.

- C'est gentil à lui mais...

Shûichi l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Ai-je halluciné ou tu as bien dit « mais »?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui. C'est gentil à lui mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle venait de déclencher l'ire de son frère.

- Pourquoi? Parce que tu veux te punir? Maiko, c'est tellement injuste!

Celle ci soupira.

- Non. Ce n'est pas pour cela.

- Alors pourquoi?

Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, elle le connaissait.

- Je ne supporte plus le monde extérieur. Je ne pourrai pas sortir.

Shûichi resta quelques instants silencieux.

- D'accord. Pas de problème. Tu resteras à la maison et Eiri et moi serons au petits soins avec toi.

Maiko ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est une perspective très séduisante.

Elle devinait le sourire triomphant de son frère.

- Là, tu vois! De toute façon, nous viendrons te chercher de gré ou de force. S'il le faut, j'utiliserai même le panda géant de cette cinglée de Rage.

Maiko frissonna. Elle connaissait assez son aîné pour savoir qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, capitula-t-elle.

Shûichi poussa un rugissement triomphant.

- Parfait! Je vais prévenir papa et maman de nos projets.

Maiko sourit.

- D'accord. Je te les passe.

Leurs parents acceptèrent la proposition de Shûichi avec plaisir. Comme ils se faisaient de plus en plus de souci pour Maiko ils espéraient que ces vacances lui feraient du bien. En entendant leurs pensées, Maiko comprit qu'ils espéraient que la joie de vivre de Shûichi déteindrait sur elle et qu'elle redeviendrait comme avant. Cela, Maiko n'y croyait pas. Elle ne le redeviendrait que lorsqu'elle serait débarrassée de ses visions et rien ne lui disait que cela arriverait un jour. Elle avait l'impression que le processus était irréversible et que par conséquent la Maiko d'avant était morte.

Cela, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à ses parents, ni à Shûichi. Ils se mettaient en quatre pour qu'elle aille mieux et elle n'avait pas le droit de leur enlever cet espoir.

En faisant sa valise, elle mit plusieurs sweats à capuche de rechange avec des jeans. Quand sa mère vit cela, elle protesta. Il faisait trop chaud et c'était un crime de ne pas mettre ses si jolies tenues d'été. Maiko réussit à la convaincre que c'était pour les soirées où il ferait frais et fit un compromis avec sa mère: elle remplirait sa valise de sweats et jeans pour moitié et de robes d'été pour autre moitié. Celle ci accepta le compromis mais ne fut pas dupe.

Le jour où Shûichi vint chercher Maiko, leur mère désapprouva silencieusement le fait que Maiko ne fasse pas un effort sur sa tenue dans la mesure où elle allait voir Eiri. Elle la comprenait. Si l'ancienne Maiko l'avait appris, elle aurait égorgé la nouvelle.

Quand Shûichi arriva, sa mère se jeta dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle eut desserré son étreinte, Shûichi détailla Maiko de la tête aux pieds, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, puis sourit.

- Je vais discuter avec papa et maman pendant que tu te changes.

Maiko secoua la tête comme pour chasser sa gêne.

- En fait, je suis prête.

Shûichi la regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Tu vas voir Yuki dans cette tenue?

- Je me sens bien, ainsi.

Shûichi roula des yeux, l'air de dire: « on ne me la fait pas, à moi ».

- Tu sais, ça le changera de toutes ces bimbos en robe moulante et talons aiguilles...

Elle s'interrompit. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, elle distinguait une silhouette floue près de Shûichi. Un fantôme. Bien qu'elle ne le distinguât que difficilement, il sembla à Maiko qu'il souriait. Elle frissonna.

- Bon, si mes tenues te dérangent, je ferais mieux de rester.

- Non! S'écrièrent Shûichi et sa mère d'une même voix.

Shûichi saisit Maiko par les épaules.

- Excuse-moi. C'est comme tu le sens. Mais viens, s'il te plaît. Yuki a envie de faire ta connaissance.

Ce dernier argument porta, ajouté à l'air sincère et suppliant de son frère. Elle s'autorisa un faible sourire.

- On y va, alors?

Shûichi hocha la tête, soulagé.

- Ca marche, petite sœur. On y va.

Shûichi aida Maiko à porter sa valise et ils se dirigèrent vers une belle voiture. Maiko poussa un cri de surprise.

- C'est la tienne?

Il avait les moyens de se payer une voiture mais Maiko avait du mal à imaginer son frère au volant De plus, elle avait peur de remonter dans une voiture mais cela devrait arriver tôt ou tard. Elle devait prendre sur elle.

Shûichi éclata de rire.

- Pas encore. C'est celle de Hiro.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Maiko.

- Hiro? Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Shûichi lui rendit son sourire.

- Hé bien, monte devant si tu veux lui parler.

Il lui adressa un regard rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Maiko monta dans la voiture et salua Hiro. Il n'avait pas changé. Certes, il avait teint ses longs cheveux auburn en blond mais il avait toujours les mêmes yeux gris bleu,son éternel sourire chaleureux et tranquille collé sur son visage. Maiko ne fut pas agressée par ses pensées et aucun esprit ne le hantait. C'était agréable.

- Salut, Maiko. Félicitations pour ton bac. Tu es une tête.

- Pas autant que toi.

Hiro éclata de rire.

- Ne sois pas modeste!

En voilà un qui ne faisait aucun commentaire sur sa tenue et qui agissait avec elle comme si de rien n'était. C'était très agréable, et réconfortant.

Le trajet fut assez rapide. En déposant Maiko et Shûichi, Hiro leur dit au revoir. Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser auprès de Yuki. Il sembla à Maiko que les deux jeunes hommes ne devaient pas être les meilleurs amis du monde, notamment à cause du fait que ce n'était pas tous les jours facile entre Shûichi et son amant, même si ces derniers temps les choses s'étaient améliorées entre eux. Enfin, cela ne la regardait pas.

Shûichi sonna à la porte, avant de la rouer de coups.

- Yuki! Yukiii!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un adonis aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux ambrés dissimulés derrière les lunettes semblait agacé.

- Sérieusement, Shûichi? Tu as encore oublié les clés? soupira-t-il.

La tête rose fit une moue penaude.

- Désolé.

- Idiot.

Maiko laissa échapper un petit rire. La façon dont Eiri Yuki- car c'était bel et bien lui, en chair et en os- réprimandait Shûichi ne semblait pas bien méchante. Sa manifestation d'amusement attira l'attention d'Eiri qui se tourna vers elle. Il la dévisagea d'un air insondable, puis sourit.

- Tu es Maiko?

Eiri Yuki s'adressait à elle pour la première fois. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle serait tombée dans les pommes. En cet instant, elle tenait encore sur ses deux jambes mais était intimidée. Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui. Enchantée, Yuki-san, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Contre toute attente, Eiri lui sourit. Sa mauvaise humeur n'était destinée qu'à Shûichi.

- Bienvenue, Maiko. Entre, je t'en prie.

Sur ces mots, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le geste qu'il aurait réservé à une femme avec laquelle il voudrait coucher mais plutôt à une petite sœur. Son geste était protecteur et l'aurait réconfortée si elle ne s'était pas heurtée à une part d'ombre. Elle ne percevait pas ses pensées, seulement une grande souffrance. Aussi, une fois entrée, elle se détacha doucement de lui. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Shûichi va te faire visiter l'appartement. Moi, je serai dans mon bureau, à écrire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, de manger, d'une dédicace, d'un conseil, appelle moi.

Maiko hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Je ne dirais pas non à la dédicace.

Shûichi écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle a vraiment droit à un traitement de faveur!

Eiri le toisa.

- C'est ce que tu voulais, non?

Shûichi rougit et ne sut que répondre. Il prit Maiko par la main.

- Viens. Je vais faire ce qu'il a dit.

Il entraîna Maiko dans tout l'appartement et lui fit visiter toutes les pièces. Maiko sentit la présence d'un esprit à ses côtés, mais il restait silencieux. L'appartement était grand et joliment décoré. Sans doute l'œuvre d'Eiri. Avant de dîner, Maiko se doucha et se changea, renonçant pour la soirée à sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle enfila une robe légère et laissa ses cheveux libres.

Quand Eiri la vit, il lui adressa un regard appréciateur.

- C'est à ça que tu ressembles réellement? Tu es ravissante.

Maiko rosit légèrement.

- Merci.

Elle se mit à table et Shûichi arriva.

- Maiko te ressemble beaucoup, en plus c'est une jeune fille intelligente. Je crois que je vais la préférer à toi.

- Ah non! couina Shûichi.

Maiko tressaillit. L'esprit venait de réapparaître aux côtés de Shûichi. Sans ses lunettes de soleil, elle le distinguait nettement. C'était un jeune homme séduisant, et il souriait. D'un air inquiétant.

- Maiko? s'enquit Eiri.

Il avait remarqué son trouble.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu sais, je taquinais juste Shûichi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Maiko secoua la tête.

- Oh non! Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous.

Le regard de Eiri se fit de nouveau insondable.

- D'accord. Je te crois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre quatre**

Qu'avait voulu dire Eiri par « je te crois »? Cela troublait Maiko. Savait-il quelque chose? Sans doute pas. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant pour les fantômes. Peut-être avait-il simplement compris qu'elle avait des problèmes dont elle ne voulait ou plutôt ne pouvait pas parler. Il n'avait donc pas insisté et ils s'étaient mis à table.

Maiko et Eiri parlèrent des livres du romancier et ce dernier trouva que Maiko faisait des remarques très pertinentes sur ses oeuvres. Il lui dit qu'il aimait les fans comme elle. Shûichi, qui ne lisait pas ses livres, ne fut pas en reste pour autant. Il prit par à la conversation et ils dérivèrent vers d'autres sujets. Maiko aurait passé un agréable moment si la présence du fantôme au sourire inquiétant n'avait pas été là. Cependant, elle réussit à passer outre, du moins en apparence.

Lorsqu'elle aida Shûichi, dont c'était le tour de faire la vaisselle, celui ci lui adressa un regard approbateur.

- Tu as fait une excellente impression à Yuki.

Maiko haussa les sourcils.

- Moi? Vraiment?

Shûichi opina de la tête.

- Je ne te le dirai pas si ce n'était pas vrai. Crois-moi. Il est beaucoup moins bavard, d'habitude. Je crois qu'il s'est pris d'affection pour toi.

Maiko rosit et Shûichi lui sourit.

- Ca me fait plaisir.

- À moi aussi, répondit Maiko.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. Pendant ce dîner, j'ai presque retrouvé l'ancienne Maiko.

- Oh.

Maiko ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il entendait par presque, car cela les aurait entraînés sur un chemin dangereux. Elle n'était pas prête à dire la vérité à Shûichi. Ils lavèrent les assiettes en silence et elle alla se coucher.

_Maiko_

Elle errait dans l'obscurité à la recherche de cette voix. Elle la reconnaissait.

- Ryuhei ?

_Maiko_

Elle s'efforçait de localiser l'endroit d'où venait cette voix. Elle semblait se trouver loin devant elle, toujours loin.

- Où es-tu, Ryuhei ?

_Sauve-toi, Maiko._

Maiko secoua la tête.

- Non! Je dois te sauver. Ou au moins, te demander pardon.

_Trop tard_

La voix de Ryuhei, si c'était bien lui, était emplie non pas d'amertume, mais de tristesse. Avant même qu'elle ait pu protester, le paysage changea autour de Maiko. Elle se trouvait dans un appartement sombre, près d'une fenêtre. Les taxis jaunes et noirs lui permirent de réaliser qu'elle était à New York. Bientôt, ce détail n'eut plus d'importance car elle fut interrompue par des cris. Un jeune garçon blond dévêtu regardait un jeune homme. Maiko tressaillit en réalisant que c'était celui qu'elle avait vu près d'Eiri et Shûichi. Le blond le regardait avec haine, horreur et douleur. Il tenait un revolver dans les mains.

- Kitazawa! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça? Comment avez vous pu m'infliger ça?

Sur ces mots, il se rua sur son interlocuteur, le frappa et lui tira dessus.

Ce fut plus fort que Maiko. Elle hurla.

- Maiko! Maiko! Réveille-toi?

Une voix basse et douce l'incitait à se réveiller et la secouait doucement. Elle cessa de hurler et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Shûichi? gémit-elle.

- Non. C'est Eiri. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux?

Maiko s'exécuta et vit le visage inquiet d'Eiri penché sur elle.

- Yuki-san...

- Tu as fait un cauchemar. Shûichi dort encore mais j'ai entendu tes cris.

Maiko passa une main sur son propre visage et s'aperçut qu'il était en sueur.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. En plus, je ne dormais pas, je lisais.

Il regarda Maiko attentivement.

- Tu veux en parler?

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Maiko laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Eiri lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Du calme. Tout va bien, maintenant. C'est fini.

Maiko se redressa et secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas fini, hoqueta-t-elle. Le cauchemar persiste quand je suis éveillée. Je vois des morts. Je vois des auras et ma tête est envahie par les pensées des gens.

Le visage d'Eiri tressaillit.

- Et cela ne s'arrête pas avec vous. Je vois un homme qui vous suit, Shûichi et vous. Dans mon rêve, il s'appelait Kitazawa.

Eiri frémit.

- Qu'as-tu dit?

Maiko se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer et se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh non. Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains mais Eiri l'obligea à découvrir son visage.

- Pas du tout. Tu as bien fait.

Maiko le regarda avec étonnement. Il lui adressa un sourire amer.

- Tout s'explique. Tes sweats à capuche, tes écouteurs, tes lunettes de soleil. Tout cela te sert de béquilles pour te protéger de tes dons. Mais ce n'est pas très efficace, n'est-ce pas?

Maiko secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi me croyez-vous ?

Le regard d'Eiri se fit songeur.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela.

Maiko était intriguée.

- Lesquelles ?

- Pour commencer, beaucoup de médiums ne sachant pas gérer leurs dons adoptent la même attitude que toi. J'ai vu des émissions, là dessus. Et j'ai discuté avec toi au dîner, ce qui m'a permis de constater par moi même que tu étais tout à fait saine d'esprit, si ce n'est la peur qui hantait ton regard. Par conséquent, je m'en doutais un peu.

Il marqua une pause et Maiko eut le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- Il y a une autre raison?

Eiri hocha la tête.

- Oui. J'ai connu un Kitazawa. Mais je ne tiens pas à en parler. Peut-être plus tard.

Maiko hocha la tête.

- Pas de problème.

Elle était un peu frustrée mais aussi soulagée d'en avoir parlé et d'être crue.

- Merci de me prendre au sérieux.

Eiri esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est rien. Quand j'aurai trouvé un moyen de t'aider, là, tu pourras me remercier.

Maiko haussa les sourcils.

- Vous croyez que c'est possible?

Elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance à l'égard d'Eiri mais elle n'osait pas trop espérer. Il acquiesça.

- En fait, j'ai ma petite idée.

- Ah oui?

- Tu la découvriras bien assez vite. Tu devrais te rendormir, maintenant.

Maiko hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Merci, Yuki-san.

Il lui tapota doucement la tête et s'en alla. Maiko éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux en songeant qu'Eiri Yuki n'était pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.

XXX

Eiri referma son livre et se coucha. Il était vraiment inquiet. Maiko avait vu Yuki Kitazawa. Elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, du moins il l'espérait. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'angoissait le plus. Shûichi connaissait la vérité alors si Maiko était dans la confidence, ce n'était pas un drame. En vérité, il se souciait surtout de Maiko elle même, pour qui il s'était pris d'affection. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle ressemblait beaucoup à Shûichi, en plus posée et plus douce. Il avait envie de la protéger, comme une petite sœur, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite sœur. Il enlaça Shûichi et s'endormit contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Shûichi se leva tôt pour aller travailler. Eiri prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner quand Maiko arriva, les cheveux en bataille. Même ainsi, elle était jolie, à l'instar de son frère.

Il venait à peine de la saluer qu'on sonna à la porte. Eiri ouvrit et découvrit Tôma.

- Salut, Seguchi, grommela-t-il.

Son beau-frète lui adressa un large sourire et brandit un sac de viennoiseries.

- Bonjour, Eiri-chan! Je t'amène le petit déjeuner!

Eiri haussa les sourcils.

- Il y en a assez pour trois?

Tôma se figea.

- Shindô est encore là?

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Une jeune fille est là.

Le visage de Tôma s'illumina.

- Oooh! Mais ça change tout! Bien sûr que j'ai à manger pour trois! Qui est-ce?

- Sa petite sœur.

Tôma fut charmant, et charmé par Maiko. Cela ne surprenait guère Eiri dans la mesure où elle était très différente de son frère. Elle était beaucoup moins bruyante que lui. Ils passèrent donc un agréable moment, d'autant plus qu'ils se régalèrent. Tôma avait ramené des croissants et des petits pains dorés à souhait et leur avait préparé du chocolat viennois, avec du jus d'orange et de carotte pressé fait maison. Un vrai bonheur.

Eiri demanda à Tôma des nouvelles de sa femme, et du bébé. L'accouchement s'était bien passé et elle était partie au temple familial pour se reposer. Tôma leur rendait visite dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre et il semblait bien parti pour devenir un papa gâteau. Cela faisait plaisir à Eiri que Tôma aime sincèrement sa femme et son enfant, même s'il débordait toujours d'affection pour lui et manifestait une certaine jalousie pour Shindô.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas matinal, Eiri congédia Tôma. Il composa le numéro du temple de Kyoto.

- Oui? répondit une voix féminine et familière.

- Salut, Mika. C'est Eiri.

- Eiri? C'est bien toi?

Eiri émit un grognement.

- Puisque je te le dis. Je croyais que tu reconnaîtrais ma voix entre mille?

Sa sœur fut piquée au vif. Elle avait le même caractère de cochon que lui.

- C'était une question rhétorique! Je suis surprise que tu appelles ici, c'est tout. Si c'était pour avoir des nouvelles du bébé, tu m'aurais jointe sur mon portable, non?

Eiri sourit.

- En effet. Peux-tu me passer Tatsuha?

- Tastuha? Il n'est pas là. Pourquoi?

- Je pense qu'il pourrait aider la petite sœur de Shûichi...

Mika l'interrompit.

- La petite sœur de Shindô? Tu n'as jamais rencontré sa famille!

- Les choses changent. Et si tu me laissais parler?

Son aînée soupira.

- Excuse-moi. Je t'écoute.

Eiri lui raconta ce qui était arrivé à la jeune sœur de son petit ami. Il omit de mentionner Yuki Kitazawa, redoutant que Mika lui ordonne de s'éloigner de Maiko, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

- Elle est donc extralucide, observa Mika. Cela arrive suite à des chocs graves. Mais ce n'est pas moi la spécialiste des esprits et de l'au delà. C'est Tatsuha.

Eiri soupira.

- Dommage qu'il soit absent.

- Je lui passerai le message, dit Mika.

Eiri eut alors une idée.

- Je peux passer vous voir, sinon.

- Pardon? glapit Mika.

Son incrédulité vexa quelque peu Eiri, bien qu'elle fut justifiée.

- Je viendrai vous rendre visite, avec Shûichi et Maiko. Ainsi je verrai le petit.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Oui.

Comme Mika ne répondait pas, il ajouta.

- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Elle réagit aussitôt.

- Non! Je suis contente que tu viennes voir le bébé. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que papa accepte de voir ton petit ami. La petite Shindô, encore...

- Il va bien falloir qu'il accepte mon petit-ami. Ecoute, j'y réfléchirai. Passe le message à Tatsuha, d'accord?

- D'accord. Et... Eiri?

- Oui?

- Je suis contente que tu aies appelé.

Eiri esquissa un sourire.

- De même.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil pour écrire. Il avait fait des progrès avec sa famille, depuis qu'il connaissait Shûichi. Cette évolution se poursuivait dans le bon sens, mais il fallait que son père fasse des efforts. Cependant, s'il ne l'acceptait pas lui, comment pourrait-il apprécier Shûichi?

XXX

Maiko s'était brossé les dents et habillée. Elle portait, une fois de plus, un sweat à capuche. Elle avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil pour lire quelques chapitres d'un roman d'Eiri Yuki. Là, elle ne risquait pas de se faire assaillir par les auras. Ensuite, elle avait marqué la page, refermé le livre et s'était intéressée aux brochures des universités où elle pourrait aller. Avec la mention bien, elle avait du choix, y compris parmi les universités prestigieuses. L'une d'elle la tentait bien. Elle formait au métier de journaliste. Maiko aurait aimé être critique littéraire. Seule ombre au tableau, pour être journaliste, il fallait avoir le contact facile. Cela n'aurait pas posé de problème avant l'accident. Désormais, c'était mission impossible.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le salon.

- Maiko?

Elle leva les yeux et vit Eiri.

- Oui?

- Tout va bien ?

Elle acquiesça poliment.

- Oui, Yuki-san.

Elle perçut une réelle inquiétude accompagnée d'une réelle sympathie de la part de l'écrivain. Qui aurait cru qu'une relation de confiance s'instaurerait aussi vite entre son idole et elle? Le fait qu'elle lui ait révélé son secret et qu'il la croie avait aidé.

- Je vais sortir faire quelques courses. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je peux te laisser seule?

Maiko sourit.

- Pas de problème.

Eiri prit congé d'elle. Peu de temps après, on sonna à la porte. Maiko rabattit sa capuche, mit ses lunettes de soleil et, le coeur battant, alla ouvrir.

Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Eiri, si ce n'était qu'il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs. De lui se dégageait une aura très différente de celle d'Eiri, et beaucoup de sensualité, ce qui la troubla. Cependant, elle n'entendait pas ses pensées.

- Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

Elle fit mine de le laisser passer mais il resta planté devant elle.

- Seriez vous...monsieur Sakuma? Vous êtes ici incognito?

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Maiko ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou se vexer. Finalement, elle soupira.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas Ryûichi Sakuma. Deuxièmement, je suis une fille.

Tatsuha parut déçu, puis son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'il entrait dans l'appartement.

- Ah! Tu es la sœur de Shûichi! Tu ressembles beaucoup à Sakuma, en plus féminine. Tes vêtements m'ont induit en erreur.

Maiko grimaça.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment moi.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme.

- Je sais. Je suis Tatsuha, le frère d'Eiri. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, et tu étais différente. C'était très rapide.

Maiko se souvint alors de la fois où elle avait prêté ses vêtements à Ayaka. Il était présent mais ne l'avait pas marquée à l'époque, curieusement. C'était réciproque. Pourtant, en cet instant, Tatsuha la regardait avec intérêt.

- Je sais pourquoi tu t'habilles ainsi. Tu...

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Eiri.

- Tatsuha? Que fais-tu là?

L'adolescent adressa un sourire à son aîné.

- Salut petit frère. Mika m'a appelé de ta part alors je suis venu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre cinq**

Eiri regarda Tatsuha d'un air quelque peu étonné.

- Tu as fait vite.

Tatsuha esquissa un sourire.

- Tu me connais. Tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir?

Comme Eiri ne s'empressait pas de lui répondre, il lui montra un sac et ajouta.

- J'ai amené des gâteaux.

Eiri hocha la tête.

- Asseyons nous. Ou plutôt, asseyez-vous. Je vais vous laisser seuls, tous les deux. Cela ne t'ennuie pas, Maiko?

Cette dernière secoua la tête.

- Non, Yuki-san.

Elle était un peu intimidée par Tatsuha, pourtant plus jeune qu'elle si ses souvenirs étaient bons mais ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Eiri lui adressa un regard rassurant.

- N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin d'aide.

Tatsuha leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête. Je ne vais pas la violer!

Maiko rougit violemment. Shûichi lui avait raconté que Tatsuha avait tenté de coucher avec lui lors de leur première rencontre. Il aimait les garçons comme les filles. Eiri parut, une nouvelle fois, deviner les pensées de Maiko.

- Il plaisante. Mais n'hésite pas à crier ou à le frapper si besoin.

Sur ces mots, il donna une matraque à Maiko. Elle le remercia, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou être prise de panique.

Une fois Eiri parti, Tatsuha sourit à Maiko.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que je te disais avant que mon grand frère arrive?

Maiko réfléchit quelques secondes et se souvint.

- Tu disais que tu savais pourquoi je m'habillais ainsi.

Tatsuha hocha la tête.

- Oui. C'est pour cela qu'Eiri m'a contacté. Il dit que tu as un don qui s'est révélé après l'accident.

- Et tu y crois?

Tatsuha roula des yeux.

- Mon frère n'est pas un menteur.

Aussitôt, Maiko fut sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel! Je veux juste dire que c'est difficile à croire!

Tatsuha sourit.

- Relax, petite Shindô. Je le sais bien. D'ailleurs, tu vas me prouver les dires d'Eiri.

Maiko sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Comment? Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées.

Alors qu'elle pensait que c'était fichu, Tatsuha éclata de rire.

- C'est parce que je les ai bloquées.

Les yeux de Maiko s'écarquillèrent.

- Comment as-tu fait?

- Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais débloquer mes pensées et tu vas me dire quelque chose sur moi.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Cela t'aidera peut-être de me toucher.

Maiko prit sa main avec hésitation et un flot de pensées l'envahit. Elle s'empressa de la retirer.

- Tu es obsédé par Ryûichi Sakuma.

Tatsuha ne parut guère impressionné.

- Tout le monde le sait.

Maiko esquissa un sourire espiègle.

- Et tout le monde sait que tu portes en ce moment un boxer avec des lapins roses imprimés à cause de la peluche fétiche du chanteur?

Tatsuha écarquilla les yeux et les pensées que Maiko entendait se turent. Il venait de les bloquer à nouveau.

Maiko esquissa un sourire.

- Tu as eu la preuve que tu voulais?

Tatsuha lui répondit par une autre question.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement?

Maiko ne lui raconta pas comment l'accident s'était produit, mais décrivit son expérience de mort imminente, l'endroit merveilleux où elle était allée. Ses retrouvailles avec sa grand mère. L'apparition de Ryuheï, sa chute dans les ténèbres et son réveil. Les voix qu'elle avait entendues, les auras, les esprits qu'elle avait vus. Quand elle eut terminé, elle concerta Tatsuha du regard. La lueur lubrique dans ses yeux avait fait place à de l'émerveillement, ce qui le transfigurait et lui donnait l'air plus jeune, lui qui semblait avoir passé les vingt ans en dépit de son véritable âge.

- Tu es allée dans l'été perpétuel.

Maiko fronça les sourcils.

- L'été perpétuel?

Tatsuha acquiesça.

- C'est l'endroit où vont les âmes mortes. Un lieu de transition, mais ceux qui sont passés de l'autre côté peuvent y retourner. Il faut avoir de grands pouvoirs ou s'être entraîné à la méditation pour y accéder.

Maiko lui lança un regard intrigué.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Tatsuha hocha la tête.

- Oui mais tu as fait une expérience de mort imminente. C'est ce qui t'a guidée dans l'été perpétuel mais tu n'as pas franchi le pont. L'été perpétuel a guéri tes blessures physiques et les pouvoirs que tu as obtenu à ton retour en sont les effets secondaires.

- Je vois, fit Maiko, songeuse.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses mais ne la réconfortait pas de la mort de Ryuheï, pas plus que cela ne résolvait ses problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce que cela fait de moi?

Tarsuha sourit.

- Une chamane.

Maiko émit un faible sourire.

- Cela sonne plutôt bien.

Tatsuha dodelina de la tête.

- En fait, tu pourrais le devenir si tu apprenais à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

Maiko sentit l'espoir l'envahir.

- C'est possible?

Tatsuha lui lança un regard rieur.

- Bien sûr. Si je peux bloquer mes pensées, je peux t'aider toi. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Acceptes-tu mon aide?

Sachant qu'elle ne risquait plus d'être noyée par ses pensées, Maiko lui prit la main. Dire qu'elle ne ressentit rien aurait été un mensonge. Sa main était chaude et ferme et en la touchant, Maiko fut submergée par la sensualité du jeune homme, ce qui lui donna des frissons. Cependant, elle s'efforça de n'en laisser rien paraître.

- D'accord, dit-elle. J'accepte ton aide.

Elle voulut lâcher la main du jeune homme mais il la retint.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas venir à Kyoto avec moi.

Les yeux de Maiko s'agrandirent de surprise.

- À Kyoto? glapit-elle.

Tatsuha, qui lui tenait toujours la main, acquiesça.

- Oui. Mon père est un moine bouddhiste. Il y tient un temple.

Maiko réprima un sourire à l'idée qu'Eiri Yuki soit le fils d'un moine. Tatsuha plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

- Tu serais d'accord pour venir y passer un peu de temps?

Maiko se mordilla la lèvre.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si Shûichi sera d'accord. Il n'est pas au courant, pour mes dons.

Tatsuha effectua une dernière pression sur sa main et la lâcha.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Il ne veut que ton bien alors il acceptera. Eiri et moi allons le convaincre.

Comme Tatsuha souriait, Maiko l'imita.

- Dans ce cas, je suis partante.

Au début, Shûichi se plaignit un peu que Maiko parte à Kyoto alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Mais Tatsuha, avec l'autorisation de Maiko, lui révéla la vérité. Shûichi le prit bien, trouvant plutôt cool que sa sœur ait des superpouvoirs, mais déplorant qu'elle le vive ainsi. Il comprit qu'elle devait apprendre à les maîtriser pour sortir de ce cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, Maiko refit ses valises à peine déballées. Eiri et Shûichi l'accompagnaient, car ils voulaient voir Mika, la femme de Tôma, et son bébé. Maiko était au courant du fait que le père d'Eiri ne devait guère apprécier Shûichi depuis leur dernière rencontre, même si elle ne connaissait pas les détails. Sans doute n'acceptait-il pas l'homosexualité de son fils.

Ainsi, Eiri et Shûichi ne comptaient pas s'attarder. Ils allaient déposer Maiko, voir le bébé et s'en aller. Maiko était un peu anxieuse et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas accepté trop vite ce séjour. Cependant, c'était sa seule chance de ne plus vivre un enfer, aussi elle se reprocha d'avoir désormais peur de tout.

Lorsque la voiture se gara, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle n'avait pas provoqué d'accident. Quand elle quitta la voiture, Eiri prit sa valise.

- Vas y, avec ton frère. Je vous rejoins.

Elle échangea un regard avec Shûichi qui semblait tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Il ne tenait sans doute pas à aller au devant du danger. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le temple, elle lui demanda du bout des lèvres:

- Le père d'Eiri t'en veut à ce point?

Shûichi hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais Eiri était prisonnier d'un mariage arrangé et j'ai saboté la cérémonie.

Maiko laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux.

- En effet, tu as fait fort. Et la fiancée, comment a-t-elle réagi?

Shûichi haussa les épaules.

- C'est Ayaka qui m'a poussé à le faire.

Ayaka? Celle à qui Maiko avait prêté ses vêtements? Elle allait lui poser la question quand elle fut interrompue, le souffle coupé, par une sensation très forte. Celle de la présence d'esprits. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Comment allait-elle supporter cela? Venir avait été une très mauvaise idée. Cependant, à peine eut-elle franchi l'entrée du temple que la sensation avait disparu. Le temple disposait sans doute d'une protection contre les esprits tourmentés. À l'intérieur, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Cette impression s'appliquait seulement à la présence de fantômes car aussitôt, l'appréhension à l'idée de revoir le père d'Eiri l'angoissa de nouveau. Cependant, ce n'est pas lui qui se présenta, mais Tatsuha et une jeune femme au regard sévère qui ressemblait beaucoup à Eiri. Sans doute Mika.

- Ah, les Shindô. Je vous attendais. Où est Eiri?

Ce fut Shûichi qui lui répondit.

- Eiri est en train de s'occuper des affaires de Maiko.

Mika hocha la tête et le regarda.

- Tu comptes te présenter ainsi à mon père? Avec tes cheveux roses?

Shûichi acquiesça d'un air de défi.

- Oui. C'est à prendre où à laisser.

Pour la première fois, une lueur d'amusement brilla dans les yeux de Mika.

- Comme tu voudras. Mon père est vieux jeu, il n'a qu'à faire un effort.

Maiko ne put réprimer un sourire. Cette Mika était moins désagréable qu'elle en avait l'air. Il suffisait de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Elle regarda Maiko.

- Tu es la fameuse Maiko?

Elle s'était exprimée avec un mélange de curiosité et de bienveillance.

- Oui, acquiesça Maiko.

Mika l'étudia attentivement.

- Il serait dommage, en revanche, qu'une jolie jeune fille comme toi se présente ainsi. Tu serais d'accord pour laisser Ayaka s'occupe de toi?

Maiko tressaillit en entendant le nom d'Ayaka.

- Avec plaisir.

Elle était doublement sincère. Puisque le temple semblait protégé des esprits, elle n'avait pas besoin de lunettes et de capuche comme boucliers. De plus, elle pourrait revoir Ayaka et peut-être en savoir plus sur ses fiançailles avec Eiri.

Mika lui sourit.

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'emmener auprès d'elle.

Elle posa doucement sa main sur les épaules de Maiko qui ressentit un mélange de bonheur maternel mais aussi d'inquiétude à l'égard d'Eiri et l'emmena dans une chambre où se trouvait une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lisses et aux grands yeux bleu foncé. Maiko la connaissait.

- Ayaka! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ayaka lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Shindô!

Maiko lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu peux m'appeler Maiko.

Ayaka rosit.

- D'accord...Maiko.

Mika intervint.

- Bon, je pense que je vais vous laisser, toutes les deux. Ayaka, tu peux aider Maiko à se faire belle pour ce soir?

Ayaka adressa un clin d'oeil à Mika.

- Pas de problème!

Mika lui sourit et les laissa seules. Maiko ôta sa capuche et ses lunettes. Ayaka la dévisagea.

- Le bleu est ta couleur. Du bleu ciel.

Sur ces mots, elle entreprit de coiffer Maiko et de la maquiller.

- Dis, Ayaka...

- Oui?

- Tu étais la fiancée d'Eiri?

Ayaka acquiesça.

- C'est exact.

Elle souriait toujours, son visage dénué d'amertume ou de jalousie.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Maiko.

Ayaka lui raconta alors que lorsqu'elle avait découvert la relation entre Eiri et Shûichi, à l'époque où elle était fiancée avec le romancier, elle avait vite compris que le jeune chanteur serait le meilleur espoir de faire retrouver le sourire à Eiri. Elle avait donc provoqué Shûichi pour qu'il se batte au nom de son amour ; lors de la cérémonie de mariage, il s'était travesti en se faisait passer pour Ayaka et avait voulu annuler le mariage. Seulement, il avait fini par péter les plombs et révéler qu'il était le petit ami d'Eiri, proclamant leur homosexualité haut et fort devant le vieux moine. Ce dernier avait été tellement traumatisé qu'il avait renoncé à marier son fils de force.

Ayaka lui sourit.

- Voilà, tu sais tout.

Maiko fut secouée d'un fou rire nerveux.

- Mon dieu, fit-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle. Rien ne m'étonne venant de mon frère, mais là...

Elle cessa soudain de sourire.

- Son père va nous détester.

Ayaka lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Il est devenu plus tolérant. Et crois moi, il ne va pas te détester, au contraire.

Alors qu'Ayaka l'aidait à enfiler le kimono, Maiko posa une dernière question.

- Tu aimais Eiri, mais tu es bien la petite amie d'Hiro, maintenant?

Ayaka acquiesça.

- Oui. Je suis passée à autre chose concernant Eiri et j'aime Hiro. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

Maiko sourit, soulagée. Elle se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux bruns et lisses étaient retenus par un ruban bleu et elle était vêtue d'un superbe kimono bleu ciel brodé de fleurs de cerisiers. Modestie mise à part, elle était ravissante.

- J'adore. Merci, Ayaka.

Etant prête, Mika l'emmena dans la salle de cérémonie où se trouvait le chef de famille. Eiri et Shûichi étaient présents, ainsi que Tatsuha. La mâchoire de ce dernier se décrocha lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Maiko, ce qui lui fit plis plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle prit place auprès d'eux et salua le vieux moine. Il la regarda d'un air sévère.

- Tu es la petite Shindô?

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, monsieur Uesugi. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

Ce dernier la regarda en silence. Soudain, le masque sévère tomba pour laisser place à un visage souriant et affectueux.

- Bienvenue, ma petite! Que tu es jolie!

Maiko le regarda, bouche bée. Le terrifiant père de famille se révélait être un grand père gâteux.

Tatsuha se pencha vers Maiko.

- J'ai oublié de te dire. Mon père adore les filles. Et il est devenu un peu gaga depuis que Mika a accouché.

Maiko sourit, soulagée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre six**

Tout au long du repas, le père d'Eiri se montra charmant avec Maiko et le bébé. Avec Eiri et Shûichi, il reprit l'attitude du père de famille strict, sans pour autant se montrer désagréable. Il adressa même plusieurs fois la parole à Shûichi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sut se tenir et se montra agréable. Maiko avait redouté qu'il fasse l'idiot. Peut-être son frère avait-il changé, depuis que Maiko réveillait ses instincts protecteurs.

Eiri aussi avait changé. Maiko le vit à la façon dont il parlait au bébé, lui murmurait des mots gentils. Cela ne correspondait pas au portrait que Shûichi lui en avait fait. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait déjà constaté dans son attitude envers elle. Shûichi réussit à prendre le bébé dans ses bras et ce dernier se mit à gazouiller de joie.

Mika s'en aperçut et sourit à Shûichi.

- Tu as la côte. Si tu veux rester, je peux t'engager comme baby sitter.

Une lueur de regret apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail au studio, en ce moment.

Le père d'Eiri prit la parole.

- Vous ne restez pas?

Shûichi secoua la tête.

- Non. Nous repartons après le repas.

Eiri intervint.

- Je vais peut-être rester, pour ne pas laisser Maiko toute seule.

Maiko vit sur le visage de Shûichi que s'il n'allait pas s'opposer à cette décision, elle ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de son amant. Aussi, Maiko adressa un sourire rassurant au couple.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Yuki-san, vous pouvez repartir avec Shûichi. Je suis bien, ici.

Eiri la regarda d'un air non dénué d'inquiétude.

- Tu es sûre?

Tatsuha, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, posa sa main sur celle de Maiko. Ce geste tendre, qui était moins possessif que s'il l'avait prise par la taille à la manière d'un prédateur, fit plaisir la jeune fille et son pouls s'accéléra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère. Je prendrai soin d'elle.

Eiri et Shûichi ne répondirent rien mais lui lancèrent un regard menaçant et Maiko lut leurs pensées: _Ne t'avise pas de la mettre dans ton lit pour la laisser tomber et te taper une quinzaine d'autres filles sous son nez._

Mika intervint.

- Je lui tiendrai compagnie. De plus, cela tombe bien, Ayaka est sur Kyoto en ce moment, elle vient tous les jours. Maiko et elle s'entendent bien, je crois.

Maiko acquiesça devant le regard rassuré d'Eiri et Shûichi. Après le repas, Maiko les raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture.

- Si tu ne te plais pas ici, appelle et on viendra te chercher, dit Eiri.

Maiko le remercia d'un sourire. Elle doutait d'en arriver là. Shûichi s'approcha d'elle.

- On se retrouve à peine et on se sépare. Dépêche-toi de trouver le moyen de contrôler tes dons pour revenir!

Sur ces mots, il la serra dans ses bras. Maiko vit alors le fantôme de Kitazawa. Elle tressaillit. Ne lâchait-il donc jamais Shûichi et Eiri? Elle avait l'impression qu'il en avait plus après Eiri. Malgré cela, elle resserra son étreinte puis libéra Shûichi.

- Rentre bien. Tu vas me manquer.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture et démarraient, Tatsuha prit la main de Maiko.

- Rentrons. La foule de fantômes qui grouille dehors doit te donner le tournis.

Maiko le regarda d'un air surpris, puis se rappela qu'il était normal qu'il ait deviné juste. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait et ils rentrèrent.

- Comment se fait-il que les fantômes ne rentrent pas dans le temple?

Tatsuha lui sourit.

- Tu as raison de poser la question. Le temple est protégé par un Kekkai.

Maiko haussa les sourcils.

- Un kekkai?

Tatsuha acquiesça.

- Une barrière de protection invisible.

Maiko était de plus en plus intriguée.

- Mais vous ne devriez pas accueillir les fantômes à l'intérieur du temple, pour les exorciser?

- Justement. On ne peut pas s'occuper de tous ces esprits à la fois. On peut en invoquer quelques uns à l'intérieur. Disons que les autres attendent leur tour.

- Je vois.

Maiko réalisa qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir faire ça. Tatsuha la sonda de nouveau du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ce soir?

Maiko haussa les épaules.

- Lire un peu et me coucher.

Le petit frère d'Eiri afficha un air énigmatique.

- Que dirais-tu d'une visite du temple?

- Avec toi comme guide?

Tatsuha s'esclaffa.

- Bien entendu!

Maiko lui sourit, contaminée par sa bonne humeur.

- Avec plaisir!

Sans lâcher sa main, Tatsuha l'entraîna à travers chacune des pièces. Il y avait celle où on priait, celle où on étendait les morts avant leur enterrement, celle où on évoquait les morts pour les exorciser. Elles étaient toutes grandes avec beaucoup d'espace Ensuite, il l'emmena dans les chambres et lui montra les sources chaudes où elle pouvait se baigner.

- Bon, je crois que nous avons fait le tour, déclara finalement Tatsuha quand ils finirent par la salle de méditation.

Maiko lui sourit.

- C'est le moment où tu me dis: Merci pour cette visite, c'était très instructif, monsieur le guide, plaisanta Tatsuha.

Sans cesser de sourire, Maiko secoua la tête.

- Ca l'était. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te dire.

- Ah non?

Maiko sourit de nouveau.

- J'ai une question à poser à mon guide.

Tatsuha se prêta au jeu.

- Je vous écoute, mademoiselle.

- Aimez-vous vivre ici?

Une lueur mélancolique brilla dans le regard de Tatsuha.

- Oui. Mais j'ai aussi un appartement à Tokyo, j'aimerais y passer plus de temps. J'aime méditer mais j'aime aussi me balader en ville, aller en boîte, m'éclater.

- Tu es un moine qui aime faire la fête, en déduisit Maiko.

Tatsuha acquiesça.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Mais je peux aussi être sérieux.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots et venait d'approcher son visage de celui de Maiko. Quand elle sentit son souffle sur sa peau, elle reprit ses esprits et recula.

- Je suis fatiguée. Je vais prendre une douche et me coucher.

Comme Tatsuha, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, la regardait d'un air ébahi, elle ajouta:

- Merci pour la visite, monsieur le guide-moine-fêtard.

Sur ce trait d'humour, elle s'éclipsa, le coeur battant.

Une fois dans l'eau chaude, Maiko ressentit une vive excitation. Avait-elle tout imaginé ou Tatsuha avait failli l'embrasser? Il la trouvait jolie dans son kimono, elle le savait. Et le courant passait bien entre eux. Pourquoi avait-elle paniqué? Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment? Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore prête, après Ryuhei. En tout cas, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, loin de là. Seulement, Tatsuha était un séducteur. Certes, il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être sérieux, mais était-ce une tactique de sa part? Au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se savonnait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'à la place de ses propres mains, c'était celles de Tatsuha qui la frictionnaient.

Elle reprit ses esprits au moment où Mika la rejoignit.

- Mika-san, la salua-t-elle.

Mika lui sourit.

- Tout va bien, Maiko? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre oui.

Maiko lui rendit son sourire.

- Je vous assure que oui. Je pense que je vais me plaire, ici.

Mika plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

- Je l'espère. Mais méfie-toi de Tatsuha. C'est un...

- Coureur?

Mika acquiesça.

- Je l'ai lu dans les pensées d'Eiri et Shûichi, révéla Maiko. Et je vois bien que c'est un séducteur.

Mika l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bien. Mais il a juré de se tenir à carreaux avec toi. Il doit t'enseigner le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, pas te mettre dans son lit. Cependant, on ne sait jamais. En plus, il est obsédé par Ryûichi Sakuma, rien ne compte pour lui en dehors de cela.

Maiko la regarda avec étonnement.

- Il a juré de se tenir à carreaux?

Mika acquiesça.

- Oui.

Pourtant, il avait failli l'embrasser. Maiko dut afficher une expression étrange car Mika l'interrogea du regard.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Maiko se ressaisit et secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais vous avez raison, on ne sait jamais.

Sur cette discussion, Maiko finit de se laver et quitta les bains pour aller se coucher. Elle était vraiment troublée, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Tatsuha était un coureur. Il avait failli l'embrasser. Mentait-il lorsqu'il disait qu'il était sérieux? C'était tout à fait possible, dans la mesure où Maiko et lui se connaissaient à peine. Elle avait donc bien fait de s'esquiver. Pourtant, son intuition lui soufflait autre chose. Après tout, il s'était montré respectueux avec elle et n'avait pas tenté de la tripoter. De plus, il émanait de Tatsuha un tel désir et une telle séduction qu'il était difficile de ne pas y être réceptive. Bien que cela la travaillât, Maiko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse de ce qui était presque arrivé. Elle s'endormit en repensant au contact de la main de Tatsuha sur la sienne.

Elle dormit bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle ne fit pas de cauchemars mais rêva de l'été perpétuel. Elle aurait aimé retourner dans cet endroit merveilleux et y retrouver sa grand mère.

Le lendemain matin, elle attrapa une robe de chambre en coton et partit en quête de la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Tatsuha.

Maiko s'empourpra.

- Oh! Bonjour! Tu m'as fait peur.

Tatsuha la dévisagea avec attention, puis éclata de rire.

- Maiko! Tu as bien dormi?

Maiko acquiesça, joignant son rire au sien, si communicatif.

- Très bien.

- Tu as faim?

- Comme tous les matins. C'est pour cela que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, fit-elle observer.

- Ca se tient.

- En effet.

Tatsuha lui sourit à nouveau et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

- Installe-toi.

Il lui désigna une table et une chaise.

- Je peux aider...

Tatsuha l'interrompit du regard.

- Je m'occupe de tout. Fais moi plaisir.

Maiko n'insista pas et le regarda s'affairer pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner copieux. Elle songea que les hommes qui cuisinaient étaient très séduisants. Il était comme son grand frère. Mais ce qui faisait le plus plaisir à Maiko était qu'il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé la veille, ou plutôt pour ce qui ne s'était pas passé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tatsuha déposa un plateau chargé sur la table, devant Maiko.

- Bon appétit.

Maiko écarquilla les yeux.

- Tout ça, c'est pour moi?

Tatsuha acquiesça.

- Bien sûr! J'ai déjà mangé.

Il y avait des croissants chauds, des pancakes maison avec du nutella. Du jus d'orange pressé et du chocolat chaud. Maiko se tartina un pancake et mordit dedans.

- Oh mon dieu!

Il était moelleux et riche à souhait.

- C'est délicieux! gémit-elle.

Tatsuha esquissa un sourire séducteur.

- J'aime quand les filles gémissent de plaisir.

Maiko rougit violemment. Elle observa Tatsuha. Lui faisait-il des avances ou n'était-ce qu'une simple plaisanterie? Il s'aperçut de son trouble.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Maiko secoua vivement la tête.

- Non non!

Le brun plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Alors pourquoi me dévisages-tu?

- Parce que...tu as l'air fatigué.

Cela n'était pas un mensonge. Tatsuha avait les yeux cernés, même si cela n'entravait en rien sa beauté.

- Je suis démasqué. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever tôt, d'autant plus que je me suis couché tard, hier, mais je tenais à te préparer ton petit déjeuner.

Maiko rougit de plus belle.

- C'est gentil, dit-elle, touchée.

- C'est tout moi.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, le jeune homme se leva.

- Quand tu seras prête, rejoins moi dans la salle de méditation.

- Nous allons commencer l'entraînement?

Tatsuha hocha la tête.

- Oui. Ca te fait peur?

Maiko secoua la tête et le regarda d'un air de défi.

- Non. J'ai hâte!

Elle fit un brin de toilette, se brossa les cheveux , se maquilla et opta pour une petite robe blanche. Pouvoir remettre des tenues aussi féminines lui faisait plaisir, d'autant plus que cela devait plaire à Tatsuha. Elle s'efforça de chasser cette pensée. Elle était là pour apprendre, pas pour flirter avec un prédateur qui risquait de lui briser le coeur. Qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner.

Maiko secoua la tête.

- Reprends toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de méditation, où Tatsuha l'attendait. À son soulagement, il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, au lieu de la tenue traditionnelle. Ainsi, elle ne ferait pas tache. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit.

- Maiko. Viens t'asseoir auprès de moi.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Je dois me mettre en tailleur?

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

- Non. Assieds-toi, c'est tout.

Maiko obtempéra.

- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer par des exercices de relaxation, puis de méditation. Cela demande de la concentration. Quand tu auras développé une grande facilité de concentration, nous pourrons créer un bouclier contre les esprits et les pensées que tu entends.

- Ce sera irréversible?

Tatsuha secoua la tête.

- Non. Tu pourras tenir à distance les esprits mais en les laissant approcher si tu le souhaites et sélectionner les pensées que tu veux entendre.

Cette perspective était très excitante. Maiko regarda Tatsuha avec sérieux.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu vas y arriver, ne t'en fais pas.

Sur l'injonction de Tatsuha, Maiko ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle se concentra sur le bruit de sa respiration qui devint de plus en plus régulière. Cela lui parut durer longtemps. Elle se sentait bien ,sereine. Ensuite, toujours guidée par la voix de Tatsuha, elle visualisa une lumière. Cette lumière s'intensifia et devint l'été perpétuel. Une vision qui était source de bien être pour Maiko. Elle se concentra longuement sur cette vision et la vit comme si elle était réelle. Sans doute parce qu'elle l'était, dans la mesure où elle s'y était déjà rendue. Ensuite, Tatsuha lui fit bannir cette vision.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa que ses mains étaient dans celles de Tatsuha. Ils étaient connectés.

- Maintenant, nous allons aller dehors. Tu vas recommencer ce même exercice en présence des esprits et remplacer leur présence par l'image de l'été perpétuel.

Maiko savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire mais elle devait passer par là.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

Tatsuha lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever et l'emmena dehors, où elle se confronta à la présence d'une foule d'esprits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

Désolée pour le retard, pour la peine je publie deux chapitres!

**Chapitre sept **

Ce fut moins difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Bien que le début fut éprouvant, elle réussit peu à peu à faire le vide dans sa tête en présence d'esprits et à remplacer la sensation qu'ils l'envahissaient par l'image de l'été perpétuel. Ensuite, elle n'en eut plus besoin. Elle réussit, grâce à sa concentration, à bloquer l'arrivée d'esprits et à la débloquer comme elle le souhaitait. Une fois qu'elle eut pris le pli, cela devint très facile.

Quand la nuit tomba, Tatsuha l'arrêta.

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu as très bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Bravo.

Maiko rosit de plaisir. Pendant ces heures d'entraînement, elle avait ressenti une connexion spéciale avec Tatsuha. Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Non. C'était réel et elle avait la forte sensation que c'était réciproque. Soudain, elle s'efforça de revenir à la réalité et cligna des yeux.

- On est quel jour ?

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils.

- Le cinq juillet.

Maiko l'interrogea de nouveau du regard.

- On a commencé l'entraînement quand ?

Tatsuha la regarda étrangement.

- Le cinq juillet aussi. Ça n'a pas changé.

Maiko poussa un cri de surprise.

- Tu veux dire que cela ne fait qu'une journée que je m'entraîne ? J'ai l'impression que cela a duré plus longtemps ! Ça alors !

Elle redoutait que Tatsuha s'inquiète pour sa santé mentale mais il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. En fait, c'est normal. En méditant, tu as perdu la notion du temps et c'était très intense. Tu n'as pas dormi mais certaines phases de relaxation t'ont donné l'impression d'être reposée. De plus, on dit souvent que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière dans les autres dimensions. D'une certaine manière, les esprits avec lesquels tu étais en contact font partie d'une autre dimension. Tu me suis ?

Maiko acquiesça avec sincérité.

- Tout à fait. C'est comme l'été perpétuel, qui est lui même une autre dimension.

Tatsuha lui adressa un regard approbateur.

- Tu as tout compris.

Il lui prit la main.

- Rentrons. Je te suggère de prendre un bon bain, ça te détendra et la relaxation que cela induit t'aidera à mieux assimiler ce que je t'ai enseigné.

Maiko était heureuse en cet instant et avait envie d'apprendre davantage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera demain ?

Tatsuha lui sourit.

- La même chose. On le refera pendant quelques jours.

- Quand apprendrai-je à bloquer les pensées des gens ?

- Nous nous y mettrons après. Ce ne sera pas difficile, c'est le même mécanisme que pour lire dans les esprits.

Une bonne nouvelle.

- Super. Tu me laisseras m'exercer sur toi ?

Tatsuha tressaillit légèrement.

- Moi ?

Maiko hocha la tête.

- Oui, puisque nous travaillons ensemble.

Tatsuha parut troublé.

- Ça paraît logique, en effet.

Maiko lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Cela te dérange, que j'entende tes pensées ?

Tatsuha ne répondit pas.

- Je comprendrais, tu sais.

Il sembla se ressaisir et afficha son air rieur habituel.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. C'est juste que ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Pourquoi ?

Tatsuha eut un sourire sensuel et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Maiko.

- En vérité, je ne pense qu'au sexe.

Maiko resta quelques instants interdite, puis éclata de rire.

- Cela, je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour le savoir.

Le sourire de Tatsuha s'élargit.

- Oui, mais si tu m'entendais crier mes fantasmes, ce serait tellement chaud que ta petite culotte serait hors service.

Maiko arqua un sourcil.

- Parce que ce sont des fantasmes gays avec Ryûichi Sakuma ?

Tatsuha eut un regard insondable.

- Pas seulement.

Maiko soutint son regard.

- Hé bien, je pense pouvoir supporter tes pensées érotiques. J'en ai vu d'autres. Problème résolu.

Tatsuha ne protesta pas, visiblement à court d'arguments. Quelque chose disait à Maiko que ce n'était pas réellement à cause du sexe qu'il rechignait à lui ouvrir ses pensées. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Maiko culpabilisait un peu de ne pas avoir eu l'élégance de ne pas insister et de respecter son jardin secret mais elle avait très envie de connaître ses pensées c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourquoi ? Elle en avait une petite idée mais c'était difficile à admettre.

Les jours suivants, elle passa son temps à contrôler la présence d'esprits, à les faire disparaître de son champ de vision et réapparaître. Cela fut beaucoup plus facile que le premier jour. Quand elle fit part de ce constat à Tatsuha, il lui expliqua que c'était normal.

- Le premier jour, cela t'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts, mais ce qui est acquis est irréversible. De plus, tu as assimilé rapidement les techniques de méditation parce que pour une chamane, ces capacités sont innées.

Maiko sourit.

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu es heureuse d'avoir ces dons ?

Maiko se rendit compte que c'était le cas et acquiesça.

- Je suppose que je le serai quand j'aurai contrôlé mes pouvoirs télépathiques. Si cela me permet de devenir une super héroïne, c'est cool.

- Une super héroïne ?

Maiko rougit devant l'amusement manifeste de Tatsuha.

- Je veux dire...que cela me permettrait de faire le bien autour de moi.

Tatsuha la gratifia d'un mouvement de tête approbateur.

- Tu as tout à fait raison.

Vint le jour où Tatsuha devait apprendre à Maiko à contrôler ses dons lui permettant d'entendre les pensées. Alors que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle ressentit une appréhension à l'idée de découvrir celles du jeune homme. Lui, en revanche, ne semblait pas nerveux. Il lui adressa un sourire serein.

- Tu es prête ?

Elle s'empourpra.

- Oui. Heu... tu veux faire venir Ayaka ?

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Ayaka vient faire là dedans ?

Maiko se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité. Puis elle respira un grand coup et planta son regard dans celui de Tatsuha.

- Je pourrais lire dans ses pensées et apprendre à les bloquer.

Tatsuha arqua un sourcil, l'air faussement surpris.

- Je croyais que tu voulais t'exercer sur moi ?

- Oui, mais j'ai bien vu que cela te mettait mal à l'aise alors j'ai...changé d'avis.

Tatsuha secoua la tête.

- Non. C'est moi qui ai changé d'avis.

- Tu es sûr ?

Il inclina la tête.

- Oui. Tu es prête ?

Maiko respira profondément et acquiesça.

- Oui.

Tatsuha brisa alors le barrage mental qui l'empêchait d'accéder à son esprit. Maiko fut submergée par un violent sentiment de désir, qui ne concernait plus Ryûichi Sakuma, mais elle même. Et un autre sentiment. Un désir de la protéger, de rester auprès d'elle. Une affection grandissante. Était-ce de l'amour ? Tatsuha avait commencé à s'enticher d'elle, avec ses sweats et ses capuches qui la faisaient sortir du lot dès le début. En quelques jours, son attachement envers elle s'était accru. Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Quand elle vit des images d'elle et lui nus dans un lit, se caressant et s'embrassant, se fondant l'un en l'autre, elle en éprouva un plaisir physique et émotionnel violent. Alors, elle se ressaisit et bannit cette image de son esprit. Le silence se fit et les images disparurent.

Elle rougit violemment.

- Je...euh.

Tatsuha lui adressa un regard brûlant.

- Tu sais, maintenant. Voilà pourquoi j'étais réticent à l'idée de servir de cobaye. Mais j'ai changé d'avis car je préférais que tu comprennes ce que j'éprouve.

Maiko ne savait pas comment réagir. Tatsuha était amoureux d'elle. Quant à elle même, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Jusque là, elle avait résisté, compte tenu des mises en garde de Mika. Maintenant qu'elle avait la preuve que Tatsuha avait des sentiments sincères pour elle, qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Une chose. Ryuhei. Une voix lui souffla que contrairement à Ryuhei, elle désirait Tatsuha au point que tout son corps semblait en feu. Elle bannit cette voix de son esprit, honteuse.

- Tatsuha, je...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à mes sentiments tout de suite. Concentre-toi sur l'exercice.

Maiko opta pour la franchise.

- Ce sera difficile de dissocier les deux !

Tatsuha esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Possible. Mais tu as réussi quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'entends plus mes pensées, n'est-ce pas ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui, mais...tu les a bloquées, n'est-ce pas ?

Tatsuha secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Souviens toi de ce qui s'est passé quand mes pensées se sont stoppées.

Maiko réfléchit et la vérité s'imposa à elle.

- Oh ! Je les ai bannies de mon esprit.

Tatsuha la gratifia d'un regard approbateur.

- Exactement. Tu as réussi à bloquer mes pensées de toi même. Comment as-tu fait ?

Maiko ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps de trouver une réponse.

- J'ai fait un gros effort de volonté. Et je me suis concentrée.

Tatsuha acquiesça.

- Voilà. Maintenant, tu sais comment bloquer les pensées.

Maiko protesta.

- Mais ça ne marchait pas, avant !

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas que cela marche maintenant dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas réellement envie de bannir ses pensées romantiques et érotiques, mais au contraire de s'y perdre. Tatsuha lui sourit.

- Oui, mais ces derniers jours, tu as réussi à fortifier ton esprit en méditant et en bloquant les fantômes. Comme la gymnastique affermit les muscles, la méditation solidifie l'esprit. Tu as atteint un stade supérieur. Tu me suis ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Tout à fait.

En son for intérieur, elle devait admettre qu'elle était toujours fascinée par les explications de Tatsuha. Il connaissait bien son sujet et il était passionnant. Elle se demanda si ses conquêtes connaissaient cet aspect de sa personnalité. Probablement pas et c'était dommage pour elle. Maiko réprima un sourire à cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? S'enquit-elle.

Tatsuha lui adressa un regard amusé.

- À ton avis ?

- On continue, je suppose.

Le seul problème, c'était que son cœur s'emballait à l'idée de se plonger à nouveau dans l'esprit de Tatsuha.

Ce dernier parut lire dans ses pensées.

- On continue, confirma-t-il. Avec Ayaka.

- D'accord.

Maiko ne parvint pas à dire si elle était soulagée ou déçue.

Bloquer les pensées d'Ayaka s'avéra très facile. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exerçait, Maiko prit conscience d'une chose. Elle avait réussi à atteindre le but promis par Tatsuha, c'est à dire de se forger un bouclier contre les esprits des autres. Elle aurait aussi pu cesser de voir les auras mais cela, en revanche, ne la dérangeait plus.

Cette étape passée, Tatsuha lui montra comment aider les esprits à trouver le repos. Elle assista à quelques séances d'exorcisme. Pendant ce temps, elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. En son for intérieur, elle la connaissait, mais le souvenir de Ryuhei l'empêchait de se prononcer. Les séances de bannissement des esprits lui permirent alors de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Je veux invoquer Ryuhei.

Tatsuha lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Ton ex petit-ami ?

Elle vit une ombre passer sur son visage au moment où il prononçait ces mots. Elle acquiesça.

- Oui. Il n'a pas retrouvé le repos, j'en suis certaine. Il est coincé ici à cause de moi.

Tatsuha la regarda avec tristesse, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Était-elle souvent à l'origine de réactions inhabituelles chez lui ?

- Maiko, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu dois réussir à te pardonner.

- Justement. J'y arriverai si j'arrive à lui faire trouver le repos.

Elle sut qu'elle avait marqué un point quand Tatsuha leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Ça se tient. D'accord. Fais-le.

Maiko se rendit dans la salle d'exorcisme. Elle purifia les lieux et son esprit. Puis elle invoqua Ryuhei.

Il apparut sans difficulté. Cependant, il resta muet et la regarda avec tristesse.

- Ryuhei, parle moi, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ryuhei, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cette situation. Mais ta vie ne s'arrête pas là. Tu dois rejoindre l'au delà, où des choses merveilleuses t'attendent. Si tu le souhaites, tu te réincarneras et commenceras une nouvelle vie. Laisse-moi t'y aider, si cela peut t'aider à me pardonner.

- Tu te trompes.

Maiko se figea. Pour la première fois, Ryuhei venait de parler. Certes, il semblait en désaccord avec elle, mais c'était un progrès considérable. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir communiquer. Elle l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

- En quoi je me trompe ?

Ryuhei la regarda avec douceur.

- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. En fait, je m'en veux à moi même. C'est moi qui étais au volant, et moi seul. J'aurais dû m'arrêter quand le moniteur me l'a ordonné. Si je suis resté, c'est à cause de ma culpabilité et parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Mais tu te débrouilles très bien.

Maiko lui adressa un sourire ému.

- C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai, répéta-t-il.

Maiko se sentit libérée d'un poids. Mais il lui restait autre chose à dire.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es OK avec ça ?

Ryuhei esquissa un sourire.

- Oui. Je vas te laisser vivre ton histoire avec lui. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Mais quand je serai parti, je rendrai visite à ma mère en rêve. Je lui dirai que tu n'y es pour rien dans ma...mort.

Maiko éprouva une bouffée de reconnaissance envers lui.

- Merci.

- Au revoir, Maiko.

Un voile de lumière apparut et enveloppa Ryuhei. Puis il disparut. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Maiko alla voir Tatsuha. Ce dernier était assis à l'entrée du temple.

- Tu as réussi. Ça se voit à ton visage.

Maiko sourit de plus belle. Elle s'assit auprès de Tatsuha et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Il profita un peu du baiser et se dégagea doucement, sous le coup de la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il.

Maiko plongea son regard dans le sien, brûlant de désir.

- Je te donne ma réponse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre huit**

Tatsuha la regarda d'un air stupéfait et agréablement surpris. Heureux. Puis, au moment où Maiko allait recommencer à l'embrasser, ses yeux se voilèrent d'inquiétude et il l'arrêta. Maiko gémit de frustration. Elle supplia Tatsuha du regard.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis, l'implora-t-elle.

Les yeux noirs du jeune homme s'agrandirent.

- Changer d'avis ? Pourquoi ?

- Au sujet de tes sentiments pour moi. Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?

Son cœur savait qu'il n'en était rien mais elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure et qu'il lui explique son attitude. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il la regarda avec douceur.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mes sentiments ne vont pas changer aussi vite. Seulement, j'ai peur que ce soit le contrecoup du départ de Ryuhei.

Les yeux de Maiko s'agrandirent. C'était donc ça ? Il redoutait qu'elle soit bouleversée, qu'elle n'ait pas les idées claires. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour Ryuhei, bien qu'elle l'eut quitté. Si c'était cela, il se trompait. Elle devait s'empresser de dissiper le malentendu.

- Tatsuha, tu n'y es pas du tout. J'ai enfin réussi à me libérer, ainsi que Ryuhei, de notre culpabilité commune. Je ne suis donc pas bouleversée, je vais bien. D'ailleurs, si j'ai exorcisé Ryuhei, ce n'était pas seulement pour connaître cette délivrance, mais aussi pour être avec toi. J'ai parlé de toi à Ryuhei et...disons que nous avons sa bénédiction.

Les yeux de Tatsuha s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est vrai ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Bien sûr. Je dois faire quelque chose pour que tu me croies ?

Tatsuha sourit et capitula.

- Je te crois. Tu es honnête et de toute façon, c'est trop difficile de te résister.

Maiko sourit.

- Cela veut dire qu'on est ensemble, toi et moi ?

Tatsuha opina de la tête.

- Je l'espère.

Le sourire de Maiko s'élargit.

- Alors embrasse moi.

Tatsuha lui donna alors un baiser qui ne ressemblait à aucun des précédents qu'elle avait donnés. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, son souffle brûlant, son haleine sucrée. Il mettait une telle ardeur et une telle passion dans son baiser que le désir emplit Maiko de ton son être. Non seulement elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, mais elle désirait poursuivre plus loin, sentir son corps nu contre celui de Tatsuha. C'était surprenant, car elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un autre garçon, d'autant plus qu'elle était vierge. Pourtant, dès qu'elle avait vu Tatsuha, il s'était avéré que son corps avait de nouveaux besoins. Ce devait être pareil pour Tatsuha, qui était réputé pour son appétit sexuel.

Alors qu'elle se demandait où ce baiser allait les mener – elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête – une sonnerie retentit. Tatsuha se dégagea d'elle avec peine et sa résignation lui arracha un sourire. Il décrocha son portable et s'éloigna, mais pas assez pour qu'elle n'entende pas la conversation.

- Eiri ? Non, tu ne me dérange pas, j'étais juste en train d'envoyer une jolie nana au septième ciel.

Maiko sourit pour elle même. Tatsuha était incorrigible.

- Maiko ? Elle va très bien. Elle a énormément progressé et elle contrôle bien ses dons. Quoi ? Oui, ce serait une super idée.

Quand il raccrocha, il revint voir Maiko avec un sourire désabusé.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Tatsuha dodelina de la tête.

- Si on veut. Mon grand frère et le tien viennent nous voir.

Maiko sourit.

- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Tatsuha haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine. Mais j'ai peut-être fait une bêtise.

Maiko fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai dit à mon frère que tu maîtrisais bien tes pouvoirs. Il a donc suggéré que lorsqu'ils partiraient, tu partirais avec eux.

- Oh.

Tatsuha dessina du doigt le contour de ses lèvres.

- Or je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Et toi ?

Maiko sourit.

- À ton avis ?

Elle ne voulait pas partir maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était heureuse et que Tatsuha et elle venaient de réussir à être ensemble. Elle avait besoin de lui, de rester avec lui. Elle le voulait. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Certes, elle finirait bien par partir mais elle avait besoin d'un sursis. Ensuite, ils aviseraient. Elle eut alors une idée.

Tatsuha, lui, esquissa un sourire.

- Je suppose que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Que vas-tu dire à Eiri et Shûichi ?

Maiko posa sa main sur le torse de Tatsuha, fin et ferme.

- Je vais leur dire que j'ai besoin de consolider mon bouclier mental et que je vais rester pour t'aider à exorciser d'autres esprits. Ce serait un peu comme un job.

Les yeux de Tatsuha pétillèrent.

- Ça se tient. Donc, cela signifie que tu restes.

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui.

Tatsuha l'embrassa. Elle apprécia le baiser mais une question la taraudait.

- Est-ce qu'on va leur dire, pour nous ? Je comprendrais que tu veuilles attendre encore un peu.

Tatsuha secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi attendre ? J'ai rarement ressenti ça, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. De plus, ils comprendront que tu as une troisième raison de rester.

Maiko fit glisser ses mains sur son torse.

- En fait, c'est plutôt la première raison, avoua-t-elle.

Tatsuha la regarda avec douceur.

- Vraiment ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Vraiment.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça.

- Alors, j'en suis heureux.

Maiko lui rendit son étreinte, songeant qu'elle était tellement bien dans ses bras que si il l'enlaçait ainsi chaque fois qu'il était heureux, elle ferait en sorte qu'il le soit le plus possible.

Le lendemain, Tatsuha fit de nouveau la cuisine. Ils étaient seuls, son père étant en déplacement et Mika était allée voir de la famille avec son bébé. Aussi, ils passèrent la journée à s'embrasser, se promener main dans la main et visitèrent la ville. Ils n'avaient pas à se cacher de Mika. En effet, ils voulaient attendre que tout le monde soit là pour officialiser leur relation.

Le soir, le père de Tatsuha était revenu, ainsi que Mika, afin d'accueillir Eiri et Shûichi. Il semblait que le père de famille n'était guère content de les voir. Cependant, Tatsuha expliqua à Maiko que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une dent contre eux mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Maiko parte. Elle sourit, touchée, en songeant que ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'elle comptait rester.

Maiko était assise à l'entrée du temple avec Tatsuha, vêtue d'une robe rose légère, ses cheveux libres. Elle n'avait pas mis de kimono, cette fois ci, mais le jeune homme la trouvait ravissante. Lorsqu'ils virent la voiture d'Eiri et Shûichi, ils se lâchèrent la main et vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Maiko ! s'écria Shûichi en se jetant à son cou.

Maiko lui rendit son étreinte et découvrit que la boule d'énergie rose qui lui servait de frère lui avait manqué. Elle était heureuse de le revoir.

- Salut, grand frère, fit-elle.

Quand il la lâcha, Tatsuha s'approcha de Shûichi.

- Salut, toi, fit-il avant de l'enlacer de façon suggestive.

Shûichi se dégagea vivement de lui.

- Espèce de pervers ! S'indigna-t-il.

Maiko, loin d'être choquée ou jalouse, éclata de rire. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Eiri qui lui adressa un sourire.

- Mon frère est un pervers, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je suis content de te voir. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Maiko lui sourit.

- Beaucoup mieux.

Sur ces retrouvailles, ils se rendirent à l'intérieur du temple. C'était Tatsuha qui préparait le dîner. Maiko le lui avait suggéré et il avait accepté, pour lui faire plaisir. Comme il s'y était mis avant leur arrivée, le repas fut près peu de temps après. Ils s'installèrent à table, Maiko aux côtés de Tatsuha.

Ce fut Shûichi qui prit la parole le premier.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de Maiko. Tu es rayonnante, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de cette dernière. Comptes-tu rentrer avec nous, maintenant ?

Maiko avait prépara sa réponse.

- Non, Shûichi.

Shûichi concerta Eiri du regard puis reprit la parole.

- Non ? répéta-t-il.

Maiko acquiesça. Il semblait perplexe et un peu déçu, ce qui la toucha.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Maiko prit une inspiration et se lança.

- Il y a trois raisons à cela. La première, c'est que je voudrais perfectionner mon bouclier mental. La deuxième, c'est que je voudrais me rendre utile au temple grâce à mes dons et donc y rester encore un peu. La troisième, c'est que quelqu'un me retient ici.

Sur ces mots, elle posa sa main sur celle de Tatsuha, qui lui adressa un regard brûlant. Shûichi resta quelques instants bouche bée.

- Vous...vous deux...vous...

Tatsuha lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Sortez ensemble, oui.

- Ne fais pas de mal à ma petite sœur ! gronda Shûichi.

L'espace d'un instant, Maiko crut qu'il allait bondir sur Tatsuha et gâcher toute la soirée, mais Eiri le retint par le bras. Mika intervint alors.

- Du calme, Shindô. Mon petit frère est sincère.

Maiko la regarda avec des yeux ronds. C'était Mika elle même qui l'avait mise en garde contre Tatsuha. Elle avait cru qu'elle désapprouverait leur relation et voilà qu'elle prenait leur défense ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Mika, qui parut lire dans ses pensées, lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de regarder Shûichi.

- J'ai mis ta sœur en garde, au début. Mais il s'est avéré que Tatsuha n'est pas mal intentionné. Je l'ai vu à la façon dont il la regardait et prenait soin d'elle. Apprendre qu'ils sont ensemble ne me surprend guère.

Eiri l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Moi non plus.

Shûichi lui lança un regard ébahi.

- Toi aussi, Yuki ?

L'écrivain hocha la tête.

- Oui. J'ai tout de suite vu la façon dont Tatsuha regardait Maiko, en arrivant. Je suis observateur, c'est nécessaire quand on écrit.

Shûichi fit la moue. Il n'appréciait pas d'être le seul à n'avoir rien vu.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve qu'il n'est pas mal intentionné ?

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Tatsuha et poursuivit:

- Ils ne sont pas dans ta tête !

Tatsuha acquiesça calmement.

- Eux, non, mais Maiko, si.

Sur ces mots, il serra la main de Maiko qui acquiesça en souriant à Shûichi.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je lis dans les pensées. Tatsuha m'a laissé voir les siennes.

Shûichi ouvrit sa bouche, la referma. Il semblait à court d'arguments. Eiri le regarda avec tendresse.

- Essaie de leur faire confiance.

Shûichi, qui n'était sans doute pas habitué à ce qu'Eiri le regarde ainsi, s'empourpra violemment.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Yuki !

Tatsuha échangea un regard amusé avec Maiko.

- Je crois que le problème est réglé.

Maiko acquiesça.

- Donc je reste ici. Désolée si vous vous êtes déplacés exprès, ajouta-t-elle à l'égard d'Eiri son frère.

L'écrivain secoua la tête.

- Non. C'était aussi pour voir de la famille. Tu peux rester, Maiko.

Shûichi roula des yeux.

- Ne reste pas trop longtemps, hein ? J'aimerais que tu passes quand même un peu de temps avec moi.

Maiko le rassura d'un regard.

- Mais oui. Nous avons tout l'été devant nous.

Shûichi parut enfin soulagé. Il se détendit et le dîner fut très agréable. La seule chose qui aurait pu gâcher ce dîner était que lorsque Maiko relâcha son bouclier, elle revint le dénommé Kitazawa rôder autour de Shûichi. Elle referma alors son esprit et le bannit de ses pensées pour le repas. Du moins, elle essaya. Visiblement, cet esprit était lié à Eiri, alors pourquoi semblait-il s'en prendre à Shûichi ?

Cette nuit là, elle refit le même rêve que chez Eiri. Elle se réveilla en sueur mais ne hurla pas. Il lui faudrait en savoir plus sur cet homme.

Le lendemain matin, elle alla voir Eiri et lui demanda à lui parler en privé.

- Yuki-san, j'ai une question à vous poser. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre mais je suis inquiète.

Eiri la regarda avec attention.

- Qui est Kitazawa ?

Eiri se figea.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- J'ai encore rêvé de lui, cette nuit.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux d'Eiri s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, puis il reprit son visage impassible.

- Dans ce cas, il est bon que tu restes ici et apprennes à renforcer ton bouclier psychique. Cela devrait t'éviter de faire de nouveaux cauchemars.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre, n'est-ce pas ?

Eiri acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne m'y sens pas prêt.

Maiko soupira.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas obligé de répondre. Si jamais vous changez d'avis...

- Je te le ferai savoir.

Maiko le remercia et prit congé de lui.

XXX

Eiri avait fait ses adieux à Maiko et sa famille. Il avait été difficile de décoller Shûichi de sa sœur. Ils étaient montés en voiture, Eiri au volant. Il resta silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser sa conversation avec Maiko de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas repenser à Kitazawa. Il était avec Shûichi et avait de moins en moins de mal à admettre ses sentiments à son égard. Le seul problème, c'était que lorsqu'il était avec Shûichi, il ressentait la présence de Kitazawa. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

La voix de Shûichi le tira de ses pensées.

- Yuki ?

- Oui ?

Il jeta un regard en biais à Shûichi, qui semblait inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui.

Il devina le froncement de sourcils de Shûichi.

- Menteur.

Eiri leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me pose pas la question si tu connais la réponse.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !

Eiri soupira. À quoi bon lui cacher la réalité ?

- D'accord. Maiko a vu Yuki Kitazawa.

Le visage de Shûichi se figea d'horreur.

- Quoi ?

Eiri se tourna vers lui pour mieux le regarder. Il allait lui dire quelque chose mais Shûichi pointa la route du doigt.

- Yuki, attention !

Il regarda la route et vit une biche à quelques mètres de lui. Il freina brutalement et fit une embardée. La voiture zigzagua et alla s'écraser contre un arbre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais ça fait tout de même plaisir! Et surtout, TOUTES MES EXCUSES pour ne pas avoir posté pendant si longtemps. J'ai eu des soucis de connexion et je n'avais pas le temps. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre les deux derniers chapitres!**

**Chapitre neuf**

Eiri reprit conscience avec une douleur au crâne. Il était dans sa voiture, laquelle était en piteux état.

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait eu un accident ? S'enjoignant à la concentration, il ferma les yeux. Malgré sa migraine, les souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il était en voiture avec Shûichi. Ils avaient discuté du fait que Maiko avait vu l'esprit de Kitazawa et une biche avait traversé la route. Eiri avait fait une embardée pour l'éviter, projetant la voiture contre un arbre.

- Merde ! répéta-t-il. Shûichi !

Pris de panique, il se retourna et vit que le frêle jeune homme à la chevelure rose lui tournait le dos, la tête contre la vitre fracassée. Il le saisit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Son amant avait les yeux clos et un filet de sang s'écoulait sur son beau visage.

- Non ! souffla-t-il, desespéré.

Maintenant que celle de Shûichi était en danger, il avait le sentiment que sa propre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il n'allait pas le laisser mourir. Pas question. Shûichi allait s'en sortir. Il chercha fébrilement son portable, manqua de s'énerver et le trouva. Là, il appela une ambulance.

- Je suis Eiri Yuki. Je viens d'avoir un accident de voiture avec mon petit ami, dans la forêt de Kyoto. Venez vite, s'il vous plaît. Il est inconscient et perd beaucoup de sang.

- On arrive, monsieur Eiri. Ne paniquez pas et ne déplacez pas votre ami. Courage.

- Contentez-vous de venir au plus vite, dit-il, et il raccrocha.

Il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Shûichi. Il quitta la voiture, ouvrit la portière qui abritait son amant et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il lui caressa précautionneusement le menton, de peur de le blesser, d'aggraver son état. Il semblait si fragile.

- Ne me quitte pas, d'accord ? Ne plus être en vie...ça ne te ressemblerait pas. Tu es plein de vie. Tu es ma vie.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Un sentiment d'amertume lui oppressa la poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment où il arrivait enfin à exprimer ses sentiments, Shûichi ne puisse plus les entendre ? En cet instant, il se détestait. Il était fou de rage contre sa propre petite personne. Cependant, il se contrôlait et n'osait pas extérioriser sa violence, par égard pour Shûichi. Il respira profondément, et du bout des doigts, parcourut le visage du blessé. Lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts sous son nez, il sentit un souffle tiède. L'espoir rejaillit en lui. Shûichi respirait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écouter son cœur, pour avoir la confirmation qu'il battait encore, il entendit une sirène retentir. L'ambulance était là. Il ressentit une bouffée de reconnaissaance envers les conducteurs du véhicule.

- Merci d'avoir fait vite, murmura-t-il.

Il regarda les ambulanciers hisser Shûichi sur un brancard et le mettre à l'intérieur du véhicule. Eiri était autorisé à l'accompagner, aussi il s'assit près de Shûichi et le regarda. Après l'avoir contemplé quelques instants, il décida de prévenir Maiko et sa propre famille. Il composa le numéro du temple.

- Allez, décroche, murmura-t-il.

Peu de temps après, la voix de Mika se fit entendre.

- Oui ?

- Mika ? C'est moi.

- Eiri ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Eiri prit une longue inspiration.

- Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé.

XXX

Maiko était en train de lire un livre sur les marches du temple, sans le lire vraiment. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle aimerait faire avec Tatsuha. L'une d'elle s'imposait. Elle voulait passer à l'acte, faire ce dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. Certes, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Tatsuha et elle en étaient au début de leur relation. Mais elle en brûlait d'envie et si l'expérience se révélait à la hauteur, elle n'aurait pas de regrets ensuite, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi que Tatsuha décide ensuite. À priori, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas à s'en faire pour cela. Elle avait lu en Tatsuha, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Si cela n'était pas une garantie suffisante, qu'est-ce qui le serait ? Elle avait donc un projet. Elle ne le ferait pas dans le temple, là où Mika et le père de Tatsuha pourraient les entendre. Elle les respectait et ne voulait pas leur infliger cela. Non, ce soir, elle inviterait Tatsuha à dîner en ville et lui proposerait de passer la nuit à l'hôtel.

Elle se leva, décidée à faire part de son idée à Tatsuha. Alors qu'elle partait à sa recherche, elle faillit heurter Mika.

- Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Je te cherchais, Maiko.

En voyant l'air grave qu'elle affichait, l'inquiétude envahit la jeune fille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mika acquiesça et la regarda avec une tristesse et une douceur inaccoutumées.

- Eiri et Shûichi ont eu un accident.

Maiko tressaillit.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ils sont...en vie ?

Mika hocha la tête.

- Oui. Eiri vient de m'appeler. Il est dans l'ambulance.

Maiko eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Et Shûichi ?

Mika ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Il n'a pas repris conscience. Je suis désolée.

Maiko plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Son frère était en danger. Elle devait l'aider. Miraculeusement, elle réussit à garder son calme.

- Ils sont à l'hôpital de Kyoto ?

Mika acquiesça.

- Oui.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Mika l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Tatsuha va t'y emmener. Tatsuha ? Appela-t-elle.

Peu de temps après, Tatsuha arriva. Mika lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé. La première réaction de Tatsuha fut de serrer Maiko dans ses bras. Malgré toute la chaleur et le réconfort que cela lui apportait, Maiko se fit violence et le repoussa.

- Tu t'occuperas de moi plus tard. Dépêchons nous.

Tatsuha hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison.

Il l'entraîna dehors, là où il avait garé sa moto. Il tendit un casque à la jeune fille qui le mit et ils montèrent.

- Accroche toi, dit Tatsuha, et ils foncèrent.

Peu de temps après, ils étaient à l'hôpital. Une infirmière les emmena dans une salle d'attente où Eiri se trouvait. Il avait un pansement au front et quelques bleus mais rien de bien méchant. Sans réfléchir, Maiko se jeta dans ses bras. Puis elle revint à la raison.

- Désolée, fit-elle.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais Eiri la retint et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Ne sois pas désolée, au contraire. C'est moi qui le suis.

Alors qu'il se détachait doucement de Maiko, une infirmière arriva. Eiri la toisa.

- Alors ?

Elle regarda tour à tour les trois présents.

- Vous n'allez pas le croire.

Eiri lui lança un regard impatient.

- Quoi ?

L'infirmière se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait visiblement peur de passer pour une folle. Maiko intervint.

- Nous sommes prêts à tout entendre mais je vous en prie, ne gardez pas le silence.

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

- C'est miraculeux. Toutes les blessures de monsieur Shindô ont disparu.

Eiri soupira de soulagement. Maiko, elle, avait une petite idée des origines de ce miracle.

- S'est-il réveillé ?

L'infirmière s'assombrit.

- Non. Il reste inconscient. Son corps est en parfaite santé, il n'a pas de lésions cérébrales mais...c'est comme s'il dormait. Nous ne savons pas quand il va se réveiller.

Eiri poussa un juron.

- Pouvons-nous aller le voir ? demanda Maiko.

Eiri lança un regard à l'infirmière qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à refuser. Celle ci opina de la tête.

- Oui. Venez.

En effet, Shûichi semblait endormi et en parfaite santé. Cependant, il ne semblait pas réellement paisible. Il semblait absent. Maiko lui prit la main et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne vit que l'obscurité. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit. Shûichi n'était pas là. Elle débrida son bouclier psychique dans l'espoir de le voir. Il n'était pas là.

- Alors ? s'enquit Eiri.

Maiko le regarda attentivement.

- Shûichi n'est pas ici. Mais j'ai une idée de l'endroit où il est.

Eiri lui lança un regard implorant.

- Où ?

Maiko échangea un regard avec Tatsuha et sut qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Eiri.

- Dans l'été perpétuel.

Eiri haussa les sourcils.

- L'endroit où tu es allée ? Tu es sûre ?

Tatsuha hocha la tête.

- Oui. Cela expliquerait sa guérison.

Maiko saisit Tatsuha par le bras.

- Nous devons y aller. Nous ne risquons rien là bas et Shûichi y est bloqué, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Nous le retrouverons là bas et nous le ramènerons.

Tatsuha acquiesça.

- D'accord.

Eiri intervint.

- Je viens avec vous.

Tatsuha le regarda d'un air ennuyé et compatissant.

- Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible. Maiko est capable d'y aller grâce à ses pouvoirs et moi grâce à mon expérience.

Eiri s'assombrit et Maiko s'approcha de lui.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Moi aussi, je tiens à Shûichi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je le ramènerai.

Eiri parut se résigner.

- Bon. Mais avez-vous une idée de ce qui le retient entre la vie et la mort ?

Tatsuha allait répondre négativement mais Maiko fut la plus rapide.

- Oui.

Les deux frères la regardèrent d'un air surpris.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda l'aîné.

Maiko le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- De Kitazawa, l'esprit qui le suit tout le temps. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous me disiez de qui il s'agit.

Eiri tressaillit, puis afficha un air résolu. Il désigna une des chaises autour du lit où gisait l'inconscient à la jeune fille.

- Assieds-toi. Je vais tout te raconter.

Maiko obtempéra et Eiri commença son triste récit. À cause de son apparence évoquant un étranger, son père lui avait mené la vie dure dans son enfance. Tôma Seguchi, le mari de Mika, s'était pris d'une immense affection pour lui et l'avait emmené aux États-Unis. Il avait un précepteur, Yuki Kitazawa. Un jeune homme séduisant, très doux et gentil. Les sentiments qu'Eiri nourrissait pour lui étaient bien plus que de l'affection. Kitazawa s'en aperçut. Un soir, alors qu'Eiri était resté étudier tard, Kitazawa invita des amis à lui. Tous des hommes. Ils étaient là pour « profiter » d'Eiri. Alors que Kitazawa s'apprêtait à violer l'adolescent terrifié, l'un des hommes demanda à Kitaazawa s'il pouvait passer avant lui moyennant la somme de dix dollars, ce à quoi il lui répondit : « Vas y ». Cela, plus que tout le reste, déclencha la fureur d'Eiri, qui réussit à désarmer l'un d'entre eux après le viol et les tua tous.

Eiri releva les yeux vers Maiko.

- Voilà. Tu sais tout.

Maiko était horrifiée.

- Ce Kitazawa est un monstre. Il faut l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Shûichi.

Eiri acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé.

Maiko réussit à lui sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

- De rien, murmura Eiri.

Elle se dégagea doucement de lui et se tourna vers Tatsuha.

- On y va ? Maintenant ?

Tatsuha vérifia que personne ne s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre et acquiesça.

- Oui.

Il regarda son frère.

- Eiri, tu devrais tenir la main de Shûichi et ne plus la lâcher. Parle lui. Cela l'aidera sûrement à se reconnecter à notre monde.

Eiri s'exécuta.

- Tiens bon, Shûichi, murmura-t-il.

Tatsuha regarda Maiko.

- Tu es prête ?

Maiko hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Ils se concentrèrent, main dans la main, et créèrent un voile de lumière dorée. Ils le laissèrent les envelopper et se retrouvèrent dans l'été perpétuel. Ils étaient dans la clairière, comme la première fois que Maiko était venue. Elle fit alors comme la dernière fois. Elle matérialisa un cheval et Tatsuha fit de même. Une fois qu'elle eut chevauché le sien, elle lui flatta l'encolure et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Conduisez-nous à Shûichi Shindô et Yuki Kitazawa.

Les chevaux partirent comme une flèche et quittèrent la forêt pour les emmener dans une grande ville à l'architecture moderne. Cela semblait être un intéressant croisement entre Tokyo et New York. Maiko et Tatsuha descendirent de leurs chevaux.

- Continuons à pied, dit Tatsuha.

Maiko acquiesça et ils marchèrent. Où pouvait bien se trouver Shûichi ? Tatsuha posa une main sur l'épaule de Maiko, la tirant de ses interrogations.

- Sers toi de ton intuition, ma douce. Ici, elle est plus que jamais développée.

- D'accord.

Maiko se laissa guider par sa petite voix intérieure et eut un déclic.

- Ils sont dans cette rue, dit-elle en désignant la première rue sur la droite.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'y rendirent. À plusieurs mètres d'eux, marchaient côte à côte un jeune homme frêle aux cheveux roses et un homme grand et mince aux cheveux auburn. Tatsuha sourit à Maiko.

- Bien joué.

Maiko s'approcha prudemment d'eux et écouta leur conversation.

- J'ai toujours été là, Shûichi. Près de toi.

Cette voix douce appartenant à Kitazawa était telle que Maiko l'avait toujours imaginé.

- Pourquoi vous intéressiez vous tant à moi ?

- Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es unique. Et tu ressembles à Eiri avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. Peut-être avais-je envie de veiller sur toi en conséquence.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous sentez coupable ? Est-ce pour cela que je ne parviens pas à vous haïr ?

Maiko devina le sourire de Kitazawa.

- Oui. J'étais malade et l'été perpétuel m'a guéri de ce qui était mauvais en moi. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je me pardonne. C'est pour cela que je ne peux me résoudre à traverser le pont.

Cette conversation était pour le moins inattendue. Maiko n'aurait pas imaginé que Kitazawa serait ainsi. Pourtant, tout était désormais clair pour elle. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous devez le faire, Kitazawa-san.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent.

- Maiko ! S'exclama Shûichi.

Kitazawa regarda la jeune fille avec intérêt.

- Tu me vois depuis que tu es revenue.

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui. Écoutez, vous n'aidez pas Shûichi. En lui tournant autour, Eiri ressent votre présence et transpose votre image à celle de Shûichi. Vous leur faites plus de mal que de bien. Encore maintenant, vous retenez Shûichi entre la vie et la mort. Laissez le tranquille. Traversez le pont et vous pourrez avoir une nouvelle vie, une deuxième chance de ne pas faire le mal autour de vous.

Kitazawa acquiesça.

- Tu as raison. Mais il reste une chose qui m'empêche de partir.

- Laquelle ?

Il sourit.

- C'est très simple d'y remédier. Shûichi appelle toujours Eiri par mon prénom : « Yuki ».

Un éclair de compréhension surgit dans les yeux de Shûichi.

- Mais oui !

Il matérialisa la silhouette de son amant, grand, blond, aux yeux ambrés. Il semblait si réel. Puis il le regarda.

- Je t'aime, Eiri.

Les traits de Kitazawa s'apaisèrent et un pont surgit de nulle part. Un pont blanc. Kitazawa sourit à Shûichi et Maiko puis le franchit et disparut. Shûichi disparut à son tour. Maiko comprit qu'il était retourné dans son corps. Tatsuha la rejoignit.

- Il serait temps de retourner à l'hôpital, dit-il.

Ils créèrent un nouveau voile de lumière et le franchir pour se retrouver dans la chambre. Eiri serrait la main de Shûichi en pleurant et en souriant.

- Eiri... Eiri...murmurait Shûichi faiblement.

Maiko et Tatsuha se sourirent. Ils avaient réussi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chamane**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suite à un accident, Maiko peut voir les auras et les esprits. Tatsuha l'aide à gérer ce pouvoir. Fans de TasuhaxRûichi passez votre chemin.

Pairing : TatsuhaxMaiko, EirixShûichi

Note Fans de TatsuhaxRyûichi, **passez votre chemin**. Oui, j'adore les couples hétéros, ET ALORS ? J'aime bien le yaoï mais à petite dose, trop de yaoï tue le yaoï selon moi.

Note 2 : Cette histoire fait référence au roman Éternels, d'Alyson Noël.

**Chapitre dix**

- Eiri...

Eiri couvrit Shûichi de baisers.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, mon ange. Je t'aime.

Shûichi, qui commençait à être bien réveillé, se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu viens bien de dire que...

Eiri sourit.

- Que je t'aime, oui.

Shûichi lui rendit son sourire.

- Je n'ai donc pas rêvé.

Eiri acquiesça.

- Non. Et je n'aurai pas peur de te le redire à l'avenir.

Comme Shûichi regardait le romancier d'un air émerveillé et presque incrédule, Tatsuha émit un ricanement.

- Ne saigne pas du nez, tu ameuterais les infirmières.

Maiko donna un léger coup de coude à son petit ami.

- Ne gâche pas cette scène ! lui reprocha-t-elle, plus amusée qu'agacée.

Tatsuha lui lança son habituel regard rieur.

- Dans ce cas, je te suggère qu'on les laisse seuls.

Maiko acquiesça.

- Bonne idée.

Avant de partir, ils concertèrent les médecins qui leur dirent que Shûichi étant en parfaite santé, il pourrait partir le lendemain. Ils préféraient le garder une nuit en observation. Maiko, rassurée que son frère n'ait pas hérité de ses dons d'extralucide, quitta l'hôpital avec Tatsuha, une idée derrière la tête.

Tatsuha, qui lui tenait la main, lui sourit.

- Tu veux rentrer tout de suite ou te promener un peu en ville ?

Maiko lui sourit à son tour.

- À vrai dire, je ne compte pas rentrer.

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils.

- Ah non ?

Maiko sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Allait-elle tout de suite lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête ?

- Je voudrais dormir dans un hôtel, afin d'être tout près quand Shûichi sortira demain.

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils. Se doutait-t-il de ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Apparemment, non.

- Comme tu veux. C'est une bonne idée. J'en connais quelques uns.

Ils se rendirent dans un hôtel ni bas de gamme ni hors de prix, dont l'aspect soigné plaisait à Maiko. Ce serait parfait. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la réceptionniste, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- Une chambre deux personnes, s'il vous plaît.

La réceptionniste leur adressa un sourire aimable.

- Avec un lit deux personnes ou deux lits séparés ?

Maiko, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre, répondit :

- Un lit deux personnes.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. La réaction de Tatsuha ne se fit pas attendre.

- Maiko, non ! Je ne pense pas que...

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Tatsuha se tut. La réceptionniste leur donna les clefs et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tatsuha s'énerva.

- À quoi tu joues ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir...

Maiko plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Justement. Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes.

Les yeux de Tatsuha s'agrandirent.

- Tu es sûre ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui.

Elle glissa ses mains sur le t-shirt de Tatsuha.

- Et toi ? Tu doutes ?

Tatsuha secoua la tête.

- Non. Tu sais que j'en meurs d'envie. Et j'ai de l'expérience, je ne pense pas te faire de mal.

Maiko lui sourit.

- Dans ce cas, faisons-le.

Tatsuha rendit les armes et commença à l'embrasser. Ce baiser était plus ardent, sans retenue comparé aux précédents. Puis il quitta sa bouche pour parcourir ses joues, sou cou et ses épaules. Maiko, elle, passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et après quelques caresses, le lui enleva. Elle encouragea Tatsuha à faire de même avec elle. Il fit alors glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui tomba à terre. Elle se retrouva alors presque nue, uniquement vêtue d'un ensemble de lingerie lavande. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas exposée ni vulnérable. Bien que Tatsuha soit un prédateur, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Il la regarda d'un air rempli de désir mais aussi de douceur.

- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il.

Maiko lui sourit.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle en parcourant son torse bronzé du regard.

Elle déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses pieds. Les jambes de Tatsuha étaient fines et musclées. Ensuite, elle s'écarta de lui pour le regarder.

- Toi aussi, tu es beau, répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit où il vint la rejoindre. Ils s'allongèrent en s'embrassant et en s'enlaçant. Après avoir parcouru son corps de baisers, Tatsuha lui enleva ses sous-vêtements et entreprit des caresses de plus en plus intimes, afin de préparer son corps à la pénétration. Maiko se sentait bien et cela lui procurait des sensations délicieuses et inconnues. Aussi, quand il glissa en elle, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, que du plaisir.

Tatsuha fit alors une série de va et vient et jouissant de plaisir et elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle était comblée.

Tatsuha, allongé tout contre elle, lui caressa doucement l'épaule.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Maiko se retourna face à lui et lui sourit.

- Non. Je te l'aurais dit, sinon.

Tatsuha parut rassuré.

- Et tu as pris du plaisir ? J'en ai eu l'impression mais je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Oui. C'était merveilleux. Mais... de ton côté ?

Tatsuha leva les sourcils.

- De mon côté ?

Maiko hocha la tête.

- Oui. Tu as eu tellement d'expériences que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi bien pour toi que pour moi, comparé à...

Tatsuha posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Maiko. Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir déjà fait en étant amoureux. Cela fait toute la différence. C'est aussi une première pour moi, d'une certaine façon.

Maiko sourit, soulagée.

- Tant mieux, alors.

Rassurée, elle s'endormit tout contre lui. Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil la réveillèrent. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que Tatsuha, allongé près d'elle, la regardait. Il était donc resté. En avait-elle douté ?

Il lui sourit.

- Bonjour, toi.

- Bonjour. Depuis combien de temps me regardes-tu dormir ?

Tatsuha regarda le réveil, l'air amusé.

- Dix minutes environ.

Elle se redressa et lui adressa un sourire mutin.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Tatsuha acquiesça.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain e, nus, firent couler l'eau chaude l'un sur l'autre, se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent tout en se savonnant. Maiko songea qu'il serait plaisant de faire l'amour ainsi mais alors, ils devraient se laver à nouveau et la douche serait sans fin. Une perspective alléchante mais pas pour ce jour là. En effet, Maiko et Tatsuha devaient aller chercher Eiri et Shûichi à l'hôpital.

Une fois séchés et habillés, ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent l'hôtel.

- Tu as faim ? s'enquit Tatsuha.

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui. Je propose qu'on aille chercher Eiri-san et Shûichi pour prendre un petit déjeuner en ville.

Tatsuha approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bonne idée.

Ils joignirent le geste à la parole et allèrent chercher Shûichi et Eiri à l'hôpital. Ce dernier avait passé la nuit au chevet de Shûichi et semblait faitgué mais heureux. Ils s'installèrent dans un café et commandèrent des mokas à la crème fouettée ainsi que des croissants et des petits pains, avec du jus d'orange pressée. Un vrai festin. Shûichi dévorait sa part voracement.

Maiko regarda son frère d'un air amusé. Ce dernier s'en aperçut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

Maiko lui sourit.

- Si tu as retrouvé l'appétit à ce point, c'est que tu es entièrement rétabli. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Shûichi s'esclaffa.

- Les miracles de la médecine. Ou plutôt, de l'été perpétuel.

Eiri intervint.

- Shûichi n'a pas eu le temps de me dire ce qui s'était passé là bas. Je pensais profiter de ce petit déjeuner pour que vous le fassiez.

Maiko acquiesça de concert avec Shûichi.

- D'accord.

Shûichi et elle lui racontèrent leur rencontre avec Kitazawa. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'il tournait toujours autour de Shûichi depuis sa rencontre avec Eiri et qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait enfin de trouver le repos et c'était parce que Shûichi avait cessé de le ramener en appelant son amant par son prénom.

Eiri, ému et visiblement soulagé, hocha la tête.

- Tout s'explique. Je ne ressens plus la présence de Kitazawa. J'en suis enfin libéré. Et je me sens plus...amoureux de Shûichi.

Ce dernier eut les larmes aux yeux et afficha un sourire béat.

- Je suis GNEUREUX !

Eiri lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même.

Maiko et Tatsuha éclatèrent de rire.

Eiri n'ayant plus de voiture à Kyoto, Shûichi et lui décidèrent de prolonger leur séjour. Ils restèrent donc encore deux semaines à l'issue desquelles Maiko repartit avec eux. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en disant au revoir à Tatsuha, bien qu'elle sût qu'elle allait le revoir bientôt. Il venait souvent rendre visite à son frère à Tokyo.

Aussi, un jour qu'elle était dans l'appartement d'Eiri et Shûichi et validait par internet son inscription pour l'école de journalisme, quelqu'un déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

- Bonjour, toi, susurra une voix sensuelle et familière.

Maiko sursauta et se retourna.

- Tatsuha ! Comment est-tu entré ?

Il brandit un trousseau de clefs.

- J'ai un double de celles d'Eiri, précisa-t-il.

Maiko fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je n'ai pas entendu de bruit !

Tatsuha la regarda d'un air amusé.

- Parce que tu étais trop absorbée par ce que tu faisais.

- C'est possible, admit-elle.

Tatsuha désigna l'ordinateur du regard.

- Tu t'es inscrite ?

Maiko acquiesça.

- Oui. Il me reste à me trouver un logement.

Les yeux de Tatsuha pétillèrent.

- Hé bien, j'ai justement une proposition à te faire.

Maiko retint son souffle.

- Laquelle ?

- Je vais louer un appartement à Tokyo. Veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

- Tu es sérieux ?

Tatsuha rougit.

- Hé bien, je me suis dit qu'on avait déjà un peu vécu ensemble au temple mais si tu n'es pas d'accord...

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Maiko.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Je t'aime.

Tatsuha était radieux, à cet instant.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent.

**FIN **


End file.
